Alone For Christmas
by SaltyJak
Summary: With her parents and little sister visiting relatives for Christmas, Vicki has her house all to herself for the first time in a while, and she even has the week off from babysitting. She was free to kick back, relax, and be the first person in her house to open her Christmas gifts come morning, but what fun is the night before Christmas, without someone to share it with?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Phew, wasn't sure if I'd have this out quite in time, what with work and my insane sleep schedule. Anyway, here's the first chapter to my little Christmas fic, since it's getting a bit too long to post as a oneshot. If you're reading this, allow me to wish you a Merry Christmas. And Happy Holidays! :3

* * *

A chilly wind swept over the suburbs of Dimmsdale, the moon high and full in the cloudless sky. Despite the relative closeness to the Downtown area of the city, one could easily see stars speckled here and there in the deep blue, almost black heavens.

It was currently winter in Dimmsdale, the twenty-fourth of December, and just a short few hours before Christmas. The grass in front of many of the houses bore a light covering of powdery snow, and nearly all of the houses were decorated, some more than others; with Christmas lights, large plastic decorations, and even a few Christmas trees, with the occupants apparently caring little for the inevitable rise in the cost of their electric bills.

It was the holiday season, after all.

The Valentine house was no different, though it was decorated a bit sparsely, compared to the rest of the houses it shared the street with. Another difference between this house and the others was that it was currently still occupied, whereas the occupants of the other, nearby houses had long since left, either on vacation, or to visit loved ones for the holidays, leaving the neighborhood uncharacteristically empty, and quiet.

"Yeah, everything's fine." A distinctly feminine-sounding voice echoed through the empty house as the voice's owner, a twenty-one year old red-head by the name of Victoria Valentine, Vicki for short; yanked open the house's bathroom door and stepped out, a thick cloud of steam billowing out around her into the second floor hallway. Having just taken a shower and put on her pajamas, she wore a pair of striped, thigh-high stockings, appropriately holiday-themed with alternating red, green, and white stripes. Her upper body was covered by a thick, lime-green sweater that was longer than average, the fabric reaching almost the midpoint of her thighs, and leaving just over an inch of exposed skin between itself and the aforementioned stockings. Finally, out of modesty, she wore a pair of black panties with a lace trim, this being the first thing she snatched out of her underwear drawer before taking a shower.

"Mom, I'll come and visit Grandma and Grandpa tomorrow, I just want some time to myself so I can unwind." In Vicki's right hand and held up to her ear was her cellphone, while her left hand was positioned on her hip in a mildly impatient manner. "No, I won't stay up late and then sleep in so I don't have to go, I'll leave here at noon the latest... Make that one, actually-Hm? No, I'm just giving myself enough time in case the power goes out and turns off my alarm, that all." The girl rolled her eyes at her mother's fussing over her. She was practically a grown woman now, yet her mother, Nicki; still treated both her and her little sister like angsty teenagers. Tootie she could understand, but _her_?

"No- Mom. _Mom_. I'll drive up there tomorrow to celebrate Christmas with you guys, but then I'm coming back here. It's nothing to do with you, dad, Tootie, or anyone else in the family, I just don't get the house to myself very often, and I want to... Alright, so I'll come up tomorrow. See you then-Wha? ...Really?" Vicki deadpanned at her phone in place of her mother. "...Hah... Yeah, I love you too..." The girl sighed and rolled her eyes, her cheeks pinkening a little. "Bye." She at last hung up her phone and let her right arm drop back to her side, the sleeve of the oversized sweater she wore sliding down her wrist to almost completely cover her hand. "Jeez, a couple of days to myself, that's all I'm asking..."

The red-head made her way down the hall, not bothering to quiet her footsteps as they lightly thudded against the hardwood floor. Once at the end of the hall, she descended the stairs down to the living room, then crossed it and headed into the kitchen, making a beeline for the cupboards. She quickly took out a large bowl and placed it on the counter, then opened the cupboard adjacent to the one she'd opened and produced a bag of popcorn, which was soon transferred to the microwave and heated up.

As she waited, Vicki took a quick look at the newspaper, noticing that the next few days were going to be unusually cold for southern California, with the highest temperature being thirty-eight on the twenty-sixth, without factoring windchill. "Pfft, global warming my ass..." She scowled at the newspaper, being that she wasn't exactly a fan of cold weather. "Guess I should just be happy I don't live somewhere that gets a lot of snow, digging my car out would be a pain. Hehehe... Unless I got the Twerp to do it..." She chuckled to herself, then returned to the microwave as it beeped, the bag of popcorn inside still popping every second or two.

It took less than a minute for her to open the bag, pour its contents into the bowl she'd prepared, and return to the living room, the bowl in one hand, and a can of soda in the other. She set her food and drink down on the coffee table in front of the couch, then unceremoniously plopped down onto the cushions, stretching herself out on them to take up almost the entire couch. She opted against using the spare Christmas blanket that was draped across the back of it, as the living room was already fairly warm, thanks to the heat being on and the Christmas light-covered tree in the corner of the room, presents for her, Tootie, and their parents already laid out on the small carpet lying underneath the tree; giving off a pleasant amount of heat from the sheer number of Christmas lights on it.

Her parents tended to go all-out when it came to decorating the inside of the house for the holidays, at Tootie's insistence, but they usually didn't bother with the outside. A few lights draped on the shrubs out front, and a wreath hung on the door was generally enough for them, though as previously mentioned, the inside of the house was much more heavily decorated, with mistletoe hung in a few sneaky places(pretty much entirely for Vicki and Tootie's parents' benefit), Christmas stockings hung on the side of the entertainment center and pinned under the edge of the television in lieu of over a fireplace; since they didn't have one, blankets with Christmas-y themes sewn into them popping up in their rooms and around the house... Their parents pulled out all the stops when it came to Christmas decorating, and she had to admit(only to herself, of course)... It did give the house a warm, cozy sort of atmosphere.

"Hum... What do I... Wanna watch?" Vicki mused to herself out loud as she snatched up the remote from the coffee table and turned on the TV, propping herself up on her right elbow, along with a few spare throw pillows she stuck under her arm and the upper right side of her chest.

At twenty-one, she was still in the babysitting business, though it had become more _house_ -sitting than babysitting, and she now only had one client, or two; if she counted the Turners as two separate entities. Timmy's parents had apparently been _so_ impressed with how well she kept an eye on him that they asked her to continue watching over their house(and by extension, only son) long after Timmy had outgrown the need for a babysitter. Naturally, she was thrilled with the arrangement, as the Turners paid her a _very_ lucrative amount of money for her services, which amounted to little more than her lying on the couch in their living room for practically the whole day, though she'd occasionally go for a swim in the in ground pool she'd commanded Timmy to dig in the backyard, or hang out with Timmy himself, as time had seen fit to resolve most of the conflicts they'd had when he was ten, and she sixteen.

That wasn't to say they didn't fight now and then, but it was a bit more like fights between siblings or close friends than between mortal enemies. The both of them figured that they were likely going to be stuck with each other for the foreseeable future, so out of necessity, it was easier to work towards burying the hatchet than constantly bickering and fighting over every little thing.

Not to mention, the boy-now teen-she called the Twerp had proven time and time again that he didn't deserve the crap she gave him growing up. He'd developed a big brother instinct toward her little sister, Tootie; and that meant a lot to the red-head, as she couldn't keep an eye on the girl _all_ the time, especially not at school. Add to that, he'd also stuck his neck out for Vicki herself more times than she could count, and definitely more times than she was willing to admit, with his insistence on telling his parents that he wanted her to stay as his babysitter; rather than go to the Learnatorium, the numerous times he'd literally saved her life, and even going out of his way to be nice to her being just the tip of the iceberg. "Hmph. Lucky me that little Twerp's not the petty type, he'd never let me hear the end of it if he was..." Vicki shifted her legs back and forth a few times in an attempt to get more comfortable, then began surfing through the TV channels, hoping to find something to watch that _wasn't_ Christmas themed.

"Huh..." A small, thoughtful noise escaped the older girl as her mind invariably again focused itself on the buck-toothed teenager she had slowly become friends with over the years. She wasn't really the type to get Christmas presents for anyone outside her immediate family, and though she _did_ have a couple of friends she occasionally spent time with, it hadn't really crossed her mind to get Christmas gifts for them.

Timmy, however; felt a bit different. She'd certainly known him longer than her friends, Heather and Theresa; and though not _all_ of those times had been pleasant, they'd still played a factor in establishing the friendship they had today. Despite how prideful she could be, Vicki couldn't deny that she enjoyed being friends with Timmy. He was smart when he actually cared enough to apply himself, he was kind and considerate, if still a bit childish at times; and he'd endeared himself to her, to the point where she'd caught herself on more than one occasion thinking of him as cute. "Heh... I can kinda see where Tootie's coming from-"

 _Ding-Dong!_

"Gah!" The sudden and loud noise of the house's front doorbell caused Vicki to jump in surprise and inadvertently bounce off the couch, causing her to fall in between it and the coffee table in front of it, and land on the floor on her rear-end with a loud 'thud'. "Ah! Ow..." She reached up, bracing her left arm on the couch and her right on the table, then pushed herself to her feet, taking a moment to rub her now sore butt. "Who the Hell...? It's a quarter after nine and freezing out!" Vicki muttered out harshly, casting a death glare at her front door, and whoever was unfortunate enough to be standing on the other side of it.

Another growl of annoyance escaping her, the red-head rapidly walked over to her front door and unlocked the top lock, then the smaller one set into the doorknob, before finally yanking the door open angrily and looking around, her gaze eventually dropping a few inches to meet her blue-eyed visitor's, at which point her expression softened a bit, and she visibly relaxed. "No one's home." She remarked flatly, her lips tugging upward into the absolute slightest of smirks.

"Merry Christmas to you too..." Timmy Turner quirked an eyebrow up at the girl who was still essentially his babysitter, his tone bearing a noticeable hint of confusion.

"I hope you're not here to sing Christmas carols, Twerp, because it's just me here, and I'm not interested in freezing my butt off in the doorway while you sing me your rendition of 'Jingle Bells'." She quipped sarcastically, crossing her arms as she leaned against the front door frame.

"Just you?" Timmy's eyes lit up a little, a smile beginning to form on his face.

"Eyep. Mom and dad took Tootie to visit our grandparents and the rest of our family for the holidays. We usually stay up there from Christmas Eve and through New Year's, but I decided to stay here this year; haven't had the house all to myself in a while..." The girl grinned, excited by the prospect of being able to sleep the cold mornings away in her warm, cozy bed. "Speaking of..." She began again, looking the fifteen year old on her doorstep up and down.

As usual, and not surprising the red-head in the least; Timmy wore the pink baseball cap he always did, though Vicki had a sneaking suspicion that he owned more than one. Next, he wore a pink Letterman's jacket, the vest part and cuffs being pink, while the sleeves were white, and below that, she noticed the collar of a dark-colored shirt, possibly black, judging by the light shining down on him from the porch light. In addition to this, he wore a pair of dark blue jeans, and finally, a pair of off-white sneakers that looked to offer little protection against the cold winter night the teen had almost certainly walked through to get to her house.

"What's up? Shouldn't you be at your house? Your family likes to come down and visit for the holidays, right?" The twenty-one year old shivered as a gentle gust of chilly air swept over the porch and into the house. _"Maybe I_ should've _put some pants on after all..."_ She thought to herself as she rubbed her upper arms to try and generate a bit of warmth.

"Ah... Yeah, but they're... Loud and... Kind of traditional when it comes to the holidays. My grandparents think everyone should spend Christmas huddled up in the living room by the fireplace while we drink eggnog and talk _all_ about past Christmases and stories from when they were growing up... Stories they tell _every_ year..." Timmy remarked in a somewhat evasive tone as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand, though the tone was meant more for his grandparents, who he didn't have the heart to tell that he'd already heard their stories enough times that he could repeat them from memory. "And my mom makes this... 'Special' eggnog around Christmas that makes everyone even _louder_ ; then she sends me up to my room for the night, but I can't sleep because everyone's so loud..."

"And you figured you'd come over here and spend Christmas with your _favorite_ babysitter..." Vicki shot the teen a knowing grin, giggling a bit as he looked up at her with a small, hopeful smile. "Heehee! Ah... I guess a little company _would_ be nice..." She brought her index finger up to her lips, tapping it against them before snapping her fingers and pointing at Timmy. "But! That jacket's gotta go. I mean, did you _look_ in the mirror when you put it on?"

"Well I-... Not really." The brunet admitted sheepishly, taking a brief moment to look at the somewhat baggy jacket he wore. "It was just the first thing I grabbed from my closet before I snuck out of the house, and I... It's not _that_ bad, is it?" Timmy frowned at the older girl. It had been his fairy godmother, Wanda; who'd told him the jacket made him look handsome and kinda cool, and he'd thought the same when he put it on, though he hadn't gotten the chance to see himself in the mirror, like he said.

"No, it's not _that_ bad." Vicki answered with a dramatic roll of her eyes. "But it's definitely nowhere close to that _good_ , either. You look like... Well, a dumb jock." The red-head shrugged. "...Or someone _trying_ to look like a dumb jock, anyway. The Letterman jacket look... Doesn't really suit you." She shot him an apologetic smirk, shivering once more as another, stronger wind swept over her and Timmy, this one making him wince as well.

"A-Alright, I'll take it off, but can I _please_ come in first? It's frickin' cold out here!" Timmy wrapped his arms around himself, finally giving in to his body's urge to do so in response to the frigid night air around him.

"Well, since you asked nicely..." Vicki pushed herself up off the door frame and turned away from the brunet, her back to him as she made her way back over to the couch.

And Timmy, being a fifteen year old male, couldn't keep his eyes from wandering over his babysitter's body as she walked away. Her sweater, despite being a bit oversized, hugged her body rather well, the thick fabric showing off the noticeable curves of her waist and butt, while the hem of the sweater rode up a tiny bit with each step, inadvertently advertising the fact that she was wearing little more than a pair of black panties under it. Lastly, he couldn't deny that the thigh-high stockings she wore were sexy, in a way; the thought making his cheeks flush with heat.

But then, this was Vicki, his nemesis turned friend, and a fairly close one at that. He knew she was attractive, Hell, she was _gorgeous_ ; but she was also six years older than him, still basically his babysitter, _and_ his best friend's sister, the same friend who still harbored a pretty serious crush on him herself. He seriously doubted the red-head would even give him the time of day, should he ever summon up the courage to ask her out in the first place; and in the _very_ unlikely event she did say yes, he imagined things between him and Tootie would be... Awkward. Even more so than they were now, with her flirting and affectionate physical gestures being just shy of a form of assault.

"Hey. You coming in, or you gonna leave the door open and stare at my ass all night?" Vicki glanced at the fifteen year old over her shoulder, her right hip popped up a little as she posed with her right hand on said hip, a teasing little smirk gracing her lips. To be fair, she _was_ just joking around... Mostly. She _knew_ she looked good, and she knew _Timmy_ knew she looked good, if the less-than-stealthy glances he occasionally gave her were anything to go by. And perhaps(definitely) because of this, she took great pleasure in teasing her Twerp whenever she got the chance. It just so happened that her current outfit, which she'd chosen on nothing more than a whim; was perfect for doing just that.

Without a word, the teen stepped into the house, shutting and re-locking the door behind him.

"You can hang your jacket up on the coat rack there." The older girl absently gestured at the coat rack with her left hand, before flopping back down on the couch and getting back into her earlier position, her legs again stretched out to take up two and a half of the three cushions.

"Hah..." Timmy sighed, standing in front of his coat as he hung it up and fished through one of the inner pockets, before retrieving what he was looking for from it and transferring it to his jeans' right-hand pocket. "I guess it _does_ look a bit... Well, I kinda see what you mean about it not suiting me." He admitted as he looked the Letterman jacket over, then kicked off his cold, slightly snow-covered sneakers, his feet now only covered by a pair of simple, black socks.

"Mou should prolly get somethin'..." Vicki spoke over a mouthful of popcorn, pausing to chew and swallow it before she continued. "Mm-hm, I'unno, like what Blondie wears. Y'know, a blazer-type jacket? Pink-Ehe... Pink looks good on you." She chuckled at the brunet, knowing pink had been his parents' choice, due to them thinking Timmy would be a girl.

"Maybe... I'll keep an eye out for one next time I go clothes shopping..." Timmy jammed his hands into his pockets as he walked over to the couch, then passed in front of Vicki, between the couch and coffee table, finally pausing in front of the cushion farthest from the red-head, noticing her legs from her shins-down were occupying the better half of the cushion. "Gonna make your guest sit on the floor?" He quirked an eyebrow up at the girl, the left side of his mouth tugging up into a smirk.

"Pfft, this ain't your first time here. You are _hardly_ a guest, Twerp." Despite this, Vicki curled up a little, bending her knees and pulling the lower half of each leg up near her thighs, freeing up _just_ enough room on the couch for Timmy to be able to sit comfortably.

"Well then how about letting me sit here because I'm your friend? That's gotta count for something, right?" The fifteen year old spun around to face the TV and sat down, relaxing into the soft, warm cushions.

"Sure. It counts for me trusting you to _not_ tickle my feet when I do this." She stretched her legs back out, delicately slipping them over the brunet's right thigh, her toes wiggling as she slipped them between his thighs, though she made sure not to touch anything... Sensitive. "Comfy?" She questioned in a playful tone, her gaze remaining focused on the TV screen.

"Eh..." Timmy looked down the couch toward his babysitter, his eyes again trailing up along her lean, but curvy; frame, eventually settling on her rear-end once again as he noticed that the combination of her position and the sweater she wore slipping up a bit gave him a rather appreciable view of it. "I'm not _un_ comfortable..."

Vicki rolled her eyes, almost positive she could _feel_ Timmy's bright blue eyes boring into her. "Perv." She fixed her sweater, re-covering her somewhat exposed bottom.

"Yeah yeah, call me a perv all you want, _you're_ the one teasing me like that just so you can call me a perv when I look!" The teen stuck his tongue out at the older girl, earning him a gentle shove to the cheek, accomplished with her foot. "Ack! Keep your feet to yourself! I dunno where they've been!" He lightly smacked her foot away, though it quickly found its way back into his lap.

"In the shower. Because I just took one." She gave his thigh another weak kick. "Now stop squirming around so much and help me figure out what we should watch."

"You've got the remote." Timmy nodded at the channel changing device in the girl's hand. "Put on whatever you want, I'm cool with... Just about anything." He shrugged indifferently, more happy to be in a nice warm house than anything else, though the presence of his babysitter was a definite plus. "But uh... Some popcorn... Would be nice...?" He gave the red-head's shin a light tap with his finger to get her attention, causing her to pass hand him the bowl of popcorn after a moment.

"Gonna have to get your own drink though, I'm not getting up again." Vicki wrapped her arms around the small stack of pillows she was using, letting her chin drop down and come to rest on top of them.

"You say that like it should surprise me or something." Timmy lifted the girl's feet off his lap and stood up, then headed for the kitchen. "Want anything?" He paused at the threshold between the two rooms, looking back over his shoulder at the couch and its single occupant.

"Eh..." Vicki reached for her can of soda and shook it, realizing it was already about half empty. "Get me a drink... _Not_ soda." She added in quickly. "Something to eat too, popcorn's not gonna last between the two of us."

"Anything _else_?" The teen questioned sarcastically as he felt himself get forced into the familiar dynamic between the two of them. Vicki would laze around on the couch and 'relax', while he essentially waited on her hand and foot. Truthfully, he didn't _really_ mind, and only responded in a sarcastic tone to see how she'd react. "Want me to give you a massage when I get back too?" He asked flatly, eyes half-lidded in feigned annoyance with one eyebrow raised.

"Actually, I've got this little kink or something in my calf-" Vicki raised her right leg a foot or so into the air to indicate which calf muscle she meant. "If you wanna take a look at it, that'd be great." She let her leg drop back down onto the couch as she finished.

"...Y'know, I'm starting to think you were just grooming me to be your butler all these years." Timmy shook his head, unable to hide the amused grin on his face.

"Chop chop, Timothy. Or you'll lose the privilege of sitting on the couch with me." Vicki replied in a haughty-sounding tone, shooing the brunet away with her left hand, which due to the length of her sweater's sleeves; looked more like a slight shake of the thick fabric.

"Ugh..." The teen groaned as he left the living room and stepped into the kitchen, then over to the fridge and pulled it open. "Hm... I bet she wants... Ah!" Timmy exclaimed quietly, snatching up a bottle of pink lemonade from the shelf in the fridge's door. "And... Oh! I know!" He snapped his fingers, beginning to rummage through the fridge again.

Vicki, meanwhile; continued flipping through the channels on the TV, eventually settling on a familiar horror movie that was already about halfway over. "I'm just gonna put on Dawn of the Dead-" She began in a raised tone of voice, only to dip into a lower octave and then fall silent as the buck-toothed teen reappeared, now holding a bottle of her favorite drink and a bowl strawberries, covered by a small mountain of whipped cream. "Aw..." The twenty-one year old took the drink her Twerp offered, then watched as he set down the bowl of strawberries, and a can of soda for himself. "Well aren't you good to me..."

"Eheh..." Timmy chuckled nervously at the warm smile his babysitter shot him; rubbing the back of his head as his cheeks blushed a light shade of pink. "Well I... I mean, we've known each other long enough, so... J-Just trying to be good company..." The teen sat down after a few moments of awkward silence, only for the red-head to slip her legs back into his lap. "Er... I thought you were kidding about the kink in your leg...?"

"I was." Vicki admitted nonchalantly, sliding both herself and the small stack of pillows she was using down the couch and a bit closer to Timmy so that her calves were laying more fully across his lap. "But I certainly wouldn't _complain_ if you massaged my legs a little anyway... Eh?" She gave his left leg a weak nudge with her foot, acting as though the prospect of him giving _her_ a massage was some kind of lucrative opportunity for him.

"Oh. Well, I... I guess I could..." He fumbled with his words, noticing the way the older girl was staring at him. Her lips were still curled up at the edges into a playful smirk, but the look in her eyes had become... Almost inviting, in a way. Sultry, even. He wondered for a moment, if she was perhaps flirting with him, but he honestly wasn't sure. Vicki _did_ love to tease him, after all. She'd done just that almost immediately after inviting him in tonight with the way she'd posed in front of the couch.

At the same time, the red-head's actions around him did occasionally blur the line between friendship and... Something more, but again, he simply attributed it to her personality and love of teasing him. Even now, asking him(or offering him the opportunity) to massage her legs, while normally something reserved for people who were _far_ more intimate with each other than they were, was pretty standard fare for Vicki, as she'd told him to do it numerous times after a particularly bad day, back when he was ten, and she sixteen. Since then, the command had turned into more of a request, and she didn't ask it nearly as often, now that they were friends.

Finally, the brunet, despite being in the middle of his teenage years, was not particularly well-versed when it came to flirting. His attempts with Trixie had all been met with varying degrees of failure, to the point that he'd long-since given up on the snooty, dark-haired girl; though her friend Veronica _did_ offer him a somewhat flirty remark every now and again when Trixie was nowhere in sight. He never took those really seriously though, seeing as how Veronica, much like Trixie; never gave him the time of day when her best friend and the rest of the popular kids were around. In short, she wasn't exactly genuine. The only other flirting he ever experienced was from Vicki's younger sister, Tootie, who, while definitely a very close friend to him now, still harbored a crush on him that had once reached nearly suffocating levels. She'd without a doubt calmed down by a fair amount once they became friends, with maturity likely playing a factor as well, but a bit of her old self still seeped out every now and then, with her randomly giving him hugs that were just a bit _too_ friendly, or cuddling up close to him at their lunch table in full view of Chester and AJ. _"Not that they seem to mind..."_ Timmy thought to himself, remembering the way his two best friends simply chuckled to themselves when Tootie got 'physical'. He was almost positive he'd even seen Chester give him a wink and thumbs up once!

"Oh c'mon, it's Christmas, Twerp!" Vicki spoke up, shaking the fifteen year old from his reverie.

"And? What does that have to do with giving you a massage?" Timmy shot her a flat, unimpressed look, again being difficult for nothing more than the sake of being difficult.

"How 'bout you're supposed to be _nice_ to others on Christmas? _Especially_ to your favorite babysitter." The girl gently rubbed her legs back and forth across his thighs, knowing it wouldn't be long before the brunet gave in.

"Hah..." Timmy sighed in dramatic fashion and hung his head a little. "What would you do without me? Like seriously?" He shook his head, the amused grin on his face giving his actual demeanor away.

"Well obviously I'd have to find some _other_ Twerp to wait on me hand and foot." The girl shrugged, reaching for the bowl of popcorn and then placing it in front of her stomach on the couch. "Which would be a _huge_ pain in my ass, you're pretty irreplaceable, Timmy."

Despite her nonchalant, off-handed attitude when she said it, Timmy found he was actually pretty touched by his babysitter's compliment, his cheeks flushing pink as his heart rate quickened a little. "I-Uh... W-Would you mind turning over onto your stomach? It'll make it easier to g-get your calves that way."

" _Somebody's nervous~..."_ Vicki thought to herself with a smirk. "This sounds _a lot_ like an excuse so you can get another look at my butt, Twerp." She moved the bowl of popcorn, returning it to the table before shifting her stack of pillows up near her head. With that done, the red-head turned over to lie on her stomach, slipping her arms under the pillows as she laid her head down on them and faced the TV again.

" _That's not_ un _true..."_ Timmy thought to himself, his eyes briefly tracing over his babysitter's rear-end, the sweater she wore hugging each and every one of her curves perfectly. "And saying _that_ makes it sound like you _want_ me to stare..." The teen rolled his eyes, settling them on his babysitter's stockinged legs and feet as he flexed his fingers, then proceeded to delicately run his hands up and down her calves, starting with her right one.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nnh..." Vicki let out a low moan, causing Timmy to take the briefest of pauses in his massaging of her legs as he noticed her toes curl inward a little out of the corner of his eye.

After a moment, he resumed the light touches and caresses he'd been giving her calves, relieved that the girl's attention was focused on the TV, and not him, considering that if it were, she'd notice the quite obvious blush on his cheeks. "S-So, um... I guess I haven't lost my touch, huh?" He lightly pinched the skin beneath her stockings, only to release it and rub at the same spot a second later, his technique essentially creating little kinks in her calves artificially, only to rub said kinks away right after. She'd never complained to him about it, and he made sure to never pinch her _too_ hard, so he figured it was safe to assume that she enjoyed it; his babysitter wasn't shy when it came to telling him when he was doing something wrong, after all.

"Nope. Can't remember the last time you gave my legs a massage, but it feels like-Ah... Like it's been a while..." The older girl hugged the pillows she was using a bit tighter, unconsciously biting her lip as she did. _"Fuck did I need this..."_ Vicki thought to herself, the massage relaxing away tension in her legs she hadn't even realized was there. "This-Uh... This isn't-Nnh... Weird for you or anything... Is it?"

" _Aside from the moaning? No, this is totally normal."_ Timmy thought to himself sarcastically, at the same time wondering why the red-head would ask him such a question _now_ , what with him having given her more than a few of these very same massages in the past... Several of which he'd done at the age of ten! "N-No, it's fine." He slowed his hands' movements, opting to instead slowly side his hands back and forth across her calves to better focus on their conversation. "I mean, it's not like this is the first time I've done this... You used to have me do it back before we were friends too." He answered matter-of-factly, though deep down, the little noises the twenty-one year old let out, coupled with his touching her slender legs and said legs moving back and forth across his lap... Were all kind of a turn-on for the brunet. _"I'm a teenage male with hormones that are all over the place and I've never had a girlfriend; sue me... Me."_ He thought to himself, responding to the odd, almost disparaging feeling he got upon considering the more physical aspects of being Vicki's friend, a turn-on.

"Well yeah, but you don't _have_ to do it now... If you don't want to." The red-head finally ended her staring contest with the TV to look at Timmy, forcing her to turn back onto her side to get a good look at him.

"No, but... But you want me to, right? ...Or you at least like it when I do?" Timmy asked, waiting for a quick nod 'yes' from his babysitter before he continued. "And seeing as how I don't really _mind_ doing it... I figure I might as well be a good friend and... Help you relax, I guess." The teen shrugged as he finished, unwilling to admit that, while everything he said was true, he really just liked being around the girl... But then, that was probably because he liked _her_.

"Hm..." Vicki hummed in thought. "Whatever." She remarked in a carefree, dismissive tone, turning her attention back to the TV and shifting back onto her stomach. There was more to it than just what her Twerp had said, but knowing him, he wasn't about to come out and say it. She'd either have to catch him when he inevitably slipped up, or she'd have to figure out a way to coerce him into saying... Whatever it was he wasn't saying. For now, a bit of teasing was on the agenda. "Y'know... I'm kinda wondering why you're not all that rusty, Twerp."

"Huh? In what way?" The fifteen year old raised an eyebrow at the girl, his hands stopping midway up her calves as he stared at her.

"In _that_ way." She flexed her legs, the action causing her calf muscles to push his hands up a little. "You haven't given me a massage in... I dunno, it has to have been a few months, at least. And yet, you're still just as good at it as you've always been, so...?"

"So... What?" Timmy tilted his head slightly, wondering what the red-head was getting at.

"I'm just wondering if my little Twerp has been getting in some... Practice? Maybe with a certain sister of mine? Or hey, maybe that girl you go to school with? Trixie, right?" Vicki teased, her grin growing wider by the second as the blush on Timmy's face steadily grew redder. His mouth twitched once or twice, as if he wanted to speak up, but she made sure cut him off before he could open it, loving every second of the fun little game she was playing. "And if not them, how about a certain blonde cheerleader who's got a thing for you?"

"H-How do you even know- N-Not like it matters or anything... But I haven't- I haven't bothered to even _talk_ to Trixie in a while now, and Veronica... How do you even _know_ about Veronica?" Timmy stammered out, shocked that his babysitter knew as much about the girls in his life as she did. He'd mentioned Trixie once or twice, but definitely not Veronica. "A-And stop suggesting me and Tootie are- W-We're just _friends_! How many times do I have to s-say it?!" He exclaimed, possibly a little too defensively.

"Heehee!" Vicki giggled at his reaction. The teen had a bad habit of getting overly defensive whenever the subject of his dating life was brought up, and she had obviously hit the jackpot this time. "Tootie's my sister, remember? She's had the hots for you for _years_ now, so of course she told me about how _you_ had the hots for Trixie for such a long time, guess she must've noticed that Veronica girl too, 'cause I had to talk her out of dyeing her hair blonde a few years back."

"Ugh, Tootie..." The brunet facepalmed, not entirely surprised that his friend would try something so drastic as dyeing her hair, considering Tootie was, well, Tootie. "But no, I am one-hundred percent _done_ with trying to get Trixie to go out with me, and Veronica... Veronica only talks openly with me when Trixie and the other popular kids aren't around. She _seems_ alright when we talk, and I mean, she even flirts with me once in a while, but..."

"But she's not being honest with you." Vicki interjected, her tone sympathetic and having lost its teasing edge. "Why date someone who'll put their own social standing before you, right?"

"Well there's that, and uh... I think she might be a bit crazy too, I remember catching her by her locker once, looking at herself in the mirror with a black wig on, muttering to herself about Trixie..." He shuddered slightly at the memory, absently tracing the slight curvature of Vicki's right leg's calf muscle with the index finger of his right hand.

The red-head simply stared at the teen, a look of disbelief plastered on her face for several seconds before she shook her head, the corners of her mouth curling up into a smirk. "...Jeez, kid. You're like a human magnet for crazy." The girl let out a low chuckle as she finished. "Speaking of crazy... If it's not Trixie, and it's not Veronica... Then what have you and my little sis been up to during those 'study sessions' you two have?"

"N-Nothing!" Timmy very nearly yelled, his face turning cherry-red. "...M-Mostly." He admitted in an evasive tone, breaking eye contact with the older girl.

" _Mostly_?" Vicki parroted back questioningly as she turned over onto her back and sat up, wedging her feet in between Timmy and the arm of the couch to pull herself closer to him. "How has there 'mostly' been nothing going on? There either is, or there isn't, Twerp; and if the way you're acting is any indication, I'd say that _something_ definitely happened."

"N-Not like... What you might think...?" Timmy replied with a nervous grin, jumping a little as he turned to face Vicki, finding that she'd moved quite a bit closer when he wasn't looking. Instead of being sprawled out on the couch, she was now occupying the middle cushion, just to his right, her legs bent at the knee as they formed a sort of arch across his lap.

"Obviously not, otherwise she wouldn't still be clinging to you like a treefrog whenever the two of you are in the same room together..." The red-head trailed off, remembering this was _Tootie_ they were talking about. "Or... Maybe she would, but I _know_ I would've heard about it. Toots can't keep quiet when it comes to stuff involving you to save her life."

"W-Well it- It _really_ wasn't anything like... _That_." Timmy audibly gulped, finally realizing just what his babysitter was suggesting happened between him and her sister. "We just... Tootie and I... Have never really kissed anyone besides... Y'know, each other... And none of those were really, um... Agreed upon by the both of us?"

Vicki kept quiet, merely shooting the brunet an expectant look.

"...So we... Eh... We decided to try kissing, see what it was... Like." The fifteen year old rubbed the back of his head nervously, his babysitter being the first person he'd brought this up with since it happened. "Only... Before we could- Er... Just as we were about to, my parents nearly broke my door down out of the blue; 'asserting their authority as my parents' or whatever..."

"Ah... I was wondering why I hadn't heard about this from Tootie..." The red-head smiled in amusement. "Hehehe, poor Toots. So close, and then your parents walk in..." She fell backward onto the couch, then grabbed one of the spare pillows from the pile she'd been using to watch TV and propped her head up with it to look at Timmy. "So what happened next? You two never got another chance, or...?"

"Eh... After how close we came to getting caught, I guess I... Sorta came to my senses about what we almost did. Tootie is... I _do_ like being around her, even when she's acting all clingy and cuddling up to me, but... What if we tried dating, and things didn't work out? I don't wanna risk our friendship like that..." Vicki shifted her legs a little as he finished, inadvertently rubbing the underside of her left thigh against the squarish-shaped lump in Timmy's right pocket, causing him to remember that it was there in the first place. "And b-besides, I kind of... Like someone else, anyway." His voice came out much quieter than he'd intended it to, sounding barely above a low mutter, causing it to be thoroughly drowned out just as a particularly loud jump scare occurred in the movie they'd been watching.

"Ugh, thought I turned the volume down lower than _that_." Vicki remarked in annoyance as she reached for the remote and lowered the TV volume, then returned the device to the coffee table with a low clatter, her gaze drifting back over to Timmy. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Ah... It-It's not important." The teen stammered out again, his cheeks still stained an obvious pink color. "All-Uh... All set with getting a m-massage then?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty good now, thanks." Slipping her feet out from between Timmy's legs and the arm of the couch, Vicki stretched her legs out again, this time completely across the brunet's lap and over the arm of the couch, the angle causing her stockinged feet to be propped up in the air somewhat as her calves rested on the couch's arm.

Feeling that the underside of the red-head's thigh was again pressing against the previously mentioned lump in his pocket, and not wanting to risk her asking about it, due to the living room having descended into relative silence, aside from the movie; Timmy opted to question the girl about her own relationships, since she'd taken such great pleasure in teasing him about his(or lack thereof). "There... Anybody you've been... Y'know, seeing?"

"What, like dating?" The twenty-one year old turned to face Timmy with an incredulous look.

"Well... Yes? You asked me about my relationship stuff, so... I'm curious, I guess. We never really talk about _your_ love life...?" Timmy did his best to sound casual and only mildly interested, but he could feel his heart rate speed up a little as soon as the words left his mouth. It had never really occurred to him to actually _ask_ Vicki if she was seeing anyone, despite the fact that he liked her. She never mentioned a boyfriend, and she _did_ spend most of her time at his house, either relaxing on the couch, or hanging out with him.

"Probably because there's no 'love life' to talk about, Twerp." Vicki responded in a very matter-of-fact tone, shrugging a bit. "I don't exactly go out much, so most guys obviously wouldn't know I even exist, and my _last_ boyfriend, who I'm sure you remember quite well; was a jackass and a thief..."

"You mean _Ricky_?" Timmy cut in, a look of shock on his face. "You haven't dated anyone in over _five years_?"

"Have I _mentioned_ dating anyone?" The girl unintentionally raised her voice, only to take pause and close her eyes for a moment, then open them. "Sorry, didn't mean to snap at you or anything... But no, no boyfriends. ...Or girlfriends, before you ask." She shot the teen a teasing little smirk, which he chuckled at.

"Heheh, you had me wondering there, since the only people you hang out with are Theresa and Heather..." Timmy remarked jokingly, though the thought of Vicki dating one of her two female friends _had_ crossed his mind once... Or maybe twice.

"Oh really? I'm around you pretty often too, in case you haven't noticed. Does that mean you and I are dating too?" Vicki quirked an eyebrow up expectantly and crossed her arms. "Or what about Tootie? You and her spend an _awful_ lot of time together, and you even admitted a few minutes ago that you two almost kissed! There anything _else_ you wanna confess? Maybe my little sister's crush on you doesn't make you as uncomfortable as you claim it does?" The red-head sat up, arms still crossed; and leaned a bit closer to Timmy, delighting in how nervous he was visibly becoming. " _Actually,_ while we're on the topic of uncomfortable subjects... What's _this_?" The girl uncrossed her arms and slipped her left hand down near her thigh, giving the squarish-shaped lump in her Twerp's pocket a few light, hollow-sounding taps. "I noticed you slipping something out of your jacket and into your pocket earlier, and seeing as how it's on _this_ side of your thigh and _box_ -shaped, I _know_ it's not... Something _else_..." An evil grin spread across Vicki's face as Timmy blushed bright red at her casual referral to a _certain_ part of his anatomy. "So...?" The girl delicately slid her fingers over the small item, noticing a barely audible crinkling of paper as she gave it a light squeeze. "Whatcha got here, Timmy?"

"Eh... N-Nothing much..." The teen replied evasively, once again breaking eye contact with his babysitter.

"Really? 'Cause it _sounds_ like a box of some kind." She gave the box another little squeeze. "Definitely sounds like it's gift-wrapped too."

"Ehehe... Well it _is_ a Christmas gift, so..." Timmy chuckled nervously, turning to face the red-head again. "I-Um... I was gonna put it under the tree when you weren't looking so it could be a surprise, but... S-Since you noticed it..." He shifted his right leg up a bit, slipping his hand down to reach into his pocket, then, with some difficulty due to his own awkward positioning, along with Vicki's; managed to slip the small box out of his pocket and hold it up between them in the palm of his hand. "D-Did you... M-Maybe want to open it now?"

The red-head looked at the small, vaguely rectangular box in Timmy's hand. It was wrapped in snowflake-print wrapping paper with a dark blue background, and secured by a few pieces of masking tape, a thin, bright red ribbon tied around it that slightly hid the tag, indicating it was for her, and from Timmy. "Well... I _should_ probably wait until tomorrow to open it..." Vicki trailed off, rolling her eyes for a moment, before suddenly snatching the small box out of the brunet's hand, and scooting backward a little, folding her legs so she could sit cross-legged. " _But_ it'll be Christmas in a few hours anyway, and honestly, the size of this thing has got me _really_ curious!" She remarked excitedly, staving off the urge to shake the box and see if its contents rattled around.

The teen shivered a little as his babysitter searched the small package for a weakness in the wrapping paper, though he wasn't sure if his shivering was from anticipation, or if his body simply missed the warmth Vicki's legs had brought when they were draped over his. "W-Well here's hoping you like it, since... I mean, I'm not sure if it's really your style or anything, but..."

Once the thin little ribbon was removed, the sounds of ripping paper soon drowned out Timmy's voice, Vicki's attention focused almost wholeheartedly on her prize. It wasn't long before the paper was completely removed and transferred to the coffee table, leaving a small, black velvet box in the red-head's hand. She held it in her flattened palm, a bemused expression on her face, before at last turning her attention back to her charge with a lopsided smirk. "This isn't a roundabout way of proposing to me, is it?"

"I g-guess you'll have to f-find out, huh?" The teen managed to get out, trying(and failing) to sound confident.

For the briefest moment, there was a flicker of genuine shock and worry in the girl's eyes as she quickly glanced back down at the box in her hand, then over to Timmy again. The box certainly _looked_ the part of an engagement ring box, but it was just a little too flat, long, and wide. Whereas _those_ types of boxes were square, this one was rectangular, and she noticed as she tilted it a little that there was a slight shuffling sound from within. Rings stayed in place. _"Maybe... Earrings?"_ The girl wondered to herself as she grasped the top half of the box with her free hand and lifted it up, allowing her to peek in.

"It's snakes." Timmy spoke up, grinning widely as his babysitter suddenly closed the box and looked at him in confusion.

"Wha-?" Vicki blurted out, accidentally scaring herself thanks to her own hesitance, and Timmy's claim that the small box had snakes in it.

"Snakes." The fifteen year old repeated. "You're gonna open it and a bunch of snakes are gonna fly out, obviously." He giggled, finding his normally impulsive babysitter's trepidation rather adorable.

After another moment of confusion, Vicki shook her head, shooting Timmy a deadpan look. "You're an ass." She returned her attention to the box, this time quickly flipping the top of it open.

Inside was a deep pink, transparent crystal, cut into the shape of a heart that was thickest toward the middle, but slowly thinned out toward the edges, which themselves were rounded a bit. Near to the center-top of the crystal was a small hole, threaded through which was a bright, thin silver chain.

All at once, the red-head felt a wave of heat wash over her as she blushed and any words of response she might have had suddenly left her. Even her mouth somehow wasn't sure whether it should smile or frown, and instead settled on forming what looked like a sort of zigzag. It wasn't just the fact that she'd never received gifts from anyone outside her family, nor was it that this particular gift was from Timmy; no, what had caught her so completely off guard was what Timmy was apparently trying to _say_ with the gift. She was aware of his little glances, and even of the fact that he really did like to spend time with her; the brunet occasionally canceling plans with Chester and Baldy so he could hang out with her instead, but this... This was more than checking a girl out because of overactive hormones. A heart-shaped crystal, gemstone, locket... It was pretty clearly the type of thing you gave to someone you had feelings for, a point the red-head couldn't help but feel was further hammered home by the fact that the crystal was similar in color, if not identical to, her(admittedly rare) eye color.

"Twerp, I- I mean, Timmy... I don't..." Vicki took pause for a moment, feeling an odd tightness in her throat, and a tiny prickling in the corners of her eyes. _"Am I seriously about to cry?!"_ The girl mentally screamed at herself and her body, unable to believe that such a simple act as receiving a gift for Christmas could bring her so close to tears. It was just so out of character for her, and it almost made her body feel alien to her, for a moment. That wasn't to say she _couldn't_ cry, or hadn't ever done so in the past; but those had been tears of sadness, or at least frustration. It had been a _long_ while since she'd cried, and tears of joy or happiness, those were things she'd never really experienced.

Still, she wasn't some dewy-eyed little girl who was about to swoon after getting a gift from her crush who finally noticed her. If anything, _Timmy_ was the one who was looking to get her attention, and boy had he ever. "I-Ah... Ahm..." The red-head took a moment to clear her throat of the uncomfortable lump that had formed in it and regain her composure, then ran her free hand through her hair; the intense urge she'd felt to burst into tears beginning to fade rather quickly. Without another word, she lifted away the small piece of cardboard-like material that held the necklace in place and tossed it onto the table, then removed the necklace itself from the small box; moving that too to the coffee table. "I... Was gonna ask if you were sure this is for me, but... Ehehe, there's not much point in playing dumb, is there?"

"Th-The thing is, I never really... Knew what to say to... Well, you." Timmy nervously replied, jamming his hands into his pockets to keep from looking _too_ nervous, as he knew if he didn't keep them preoccupied, he'd end up twiddling his fingers or anxiously scratching at his nose out of habit. At the same time, he watched as the girl undid the clasp of the necklace and moved her hands behind her neck, each one holding one end of the silver chain. "I w-wasn't sure what you'd even say if I j-just came up to you one day and asked you o-out, and there really wasn't _anyone_ I could ask for advice..." The teen lied. It _was_ true that he couldn't ask, say, Chester, AJ, or Tootie for any advice, but his fairy godparents were another story. Wanda had, admittedly, been somewhat surprised when he told her, but she'd had her suspicions for a while, too. Cosmo, meanwhile; seemed relatively unfazed by the news, mentioning something about 'shipping' the two of them that went entirely over Timmy's head. "I had-Uh... Actually planned on just slipping it under the tree and _not_ being here when you opened it, since..."

"Tootie would probably have a nervous breakdown, and you didn't have a clue as to how _I'd_ react..." Vicki delicately fingered the pink crystal, now hanging from the chain which she'd managed to secure around her neck; before looking up at Timmy. "Right?"

"Ehe, y-yeah, pretty much..." The brunet nodded in confirmation, a nervous chuckle escaping him.

"Well..." The older girl glanced away in embarrassment at the unfamiliar warmth that bloomed across her cheeks and nose. "I'm glad that you decided to come by tonight. I would've been a bit lonely, otherwise... Glad that I noticed _this_ too." She brushed her fingers across the cool metal chain of the necklace. "I... Gotta be honest though, Twerp; I didn't expect-... Y'know, considering how I used to be... And especially after what you just told me happened between you and Tootie, I just figured... I don't really know _what_ I figured." The girl finished quietly, a slight warmth that she was wholly unaccustomed to blooming in her chest.

"Yeah, I didn't really understand it myself, for a while..." The teen admitted with a sigh, slipping his right hand out of his pocket to rub the back of his head. "E-Even before we... Made up and stuff, I always thought you were... Really pretty." Timmy blushed bright red as he remembered the words his eight year old self once used to describe Vicki on seeing her for the very first time.

"Betcha weren't expecting me to be such a... A bitch, though, huh?" Vicki replied in a wistful tone, again regretting the way she used to treat the brunet.

"Agh... It- It's water under the bridge now. If I was really all that broken up over it, do you really think I'd basically come out and tell you I like you? Or give you... That?" The teen nodded at the necklace he'd given the red-head.

"Not unless you were looking to bribe me into being nice, I suppose." Again, Vicki couldn't help but smile to herself as she reached up to her neck and touched the little stone hanging from her new necklace, yet she slowly began to frown after a moment, a new realization dawning on her. "Ugh... Dammit, Timmy! I just thought of something!"

"Wh-What?" Timmy asked worriedly, caught off guard by the girl's sudden distressed exclamation.

"You getting me something makes _me_ look like a complete ass, because I didn't get _you_ anything! Why didn't you tell me you were getting me something?!" The red-head shot her charge an incredulous look, a playful little twinkle in her eye.

"Wha- Why would I tell you?! It was supposed to be a surprise!" The fifteen year old nearly yelled in disbelief at what he was hearing. "A-And besides, all I really wanted was for you to accept the gift... Well, that and... I was thinking we could, um..." He pulled his legs up onto the couch, folding them so he too could sit cross-legged like Vicki was.

"Hey." The older girl interrupted in a soft tone, causing Timmy to look up at her curiously. "C'mere real quick." She patted the small space on the couch between them with her right hand, her expression oddly neutral, and completely unreadable to the teen.

"Er... O-Okay..." Timmy did as he was told and reoriented himself onto his hands and knees on the couch, then crawled over to his babysitter, opting to come to a stop just a few inches in front of her, before sitting back down in a kneeling position on his legs. "Is this... Close enough?"

" _Not quite, no."_ Vicki thought to herself, felling a little amused by her charge's unwillingness to get too close to her. Without responding, she uncrossed her legs and parted them, then slid forward until she was dangerously close to the teen, the bottoms of her thighs lightly brushing against his knees.

"Ah-What are you doing-?!" Timmy fell silent as a cool, slender finger fell upon his lips, silencing him with a whispered shush noise from its owner. He briefly looked down at her finger on his lips, then back up at Vicki just in time for her to move even closer, close enough that her forehead gently bumped against his; her eyes filled with some emotion he didn't recognize that made his heart rate quicken. She was smirking a little, exposing her pearly white teeth to him while at the same time biting her lower lip, and her face bore a blush that was nearly scarlet in color. "Mm?" He hummed out, noticing the sensation of the girl's left hand trailing up his right arm, over his shoulder, and around the back of his neck as she snaked her arm around him, ensuring he'd be unable to escape her.

With the only noise being the TV in the background, and her Twerp's shallow breathing, Vicki let her finger slip off his lips, and tilted her head a little to the right, before closing the distance between them and pressing her lips to his, a muffled noise of surprise escaping the brunet as she did, likely because he hadn't expected her to go through with it.

It had certainly been a while since she'd kissed anyone, and as such, she was quite thankful that Timmy was as inexperienced as he was. It allowed her a measure of control over the kiss, which itself was chaste and innocent; she wasn't about to make the memory of her and Timmy's first kiss bad by shoving her tongue down his throat. At the same time, there were certain things she still remembered, like making sure her eyes were closed, and being careful not to press her lips _too_ hard against Timmy's; just behind both their sets of lips were teeth, with two of Timmy's actually jutting out a bit, of course. Much like how she didn't want to make their first kiss too deep, neither did she want it to end with both of them having bruised lips.

Finally, much to her surprise and delight; the brunet was at least knowledgeable enough to not just sit there and let her have all the fun. It only took a second or two before she felt Timmy's hands nervously settle on her hips, his fingers delicately pressing the thick fabric of her sweater against her skin as he subtly leaned into the kiss, his head tilted just slightly to his right, and her left.

"Mmf..." Unfortunately, kissing in the manner that they were left very little time for breathing, and all too soon did the two pull away from each other, red-faced and just a bit desperate for air. "Ah-Ahah... You're pretty good at that... For someone who _claims_ he got interrupted trying to make out with my sister..."

Timmy ignored his babysitter's teasing remark with a roll of his eyes, unable to hide the grin on his face. He'd just kissed _Vicki_! _And_ she didn't even think he was that bad! "Y-You... You didn't _have_ to k-kiss me y'know... I would've taken a r-rain check on you not having a Christmas present at this very second..."

Vicki giggled a him, quickly having managed to get her breathing under control. "That? _That_ wasn't your present." The corners of Vicki's lips curled up into an evil smirk as she pointed at the ceiling above them with her index finger, which Timmy's eyes soon followed, his gaze eventually falling on a little sprig of mistletoe that hung from the ceiling fan. "We just _happen_ to be sitting under the mistletoe. ...Or rather _a_ mistletoe. My parents love hanging them up all over the house so they can blame them for why they're always kissing so often around the holidays. Pretty sure they'd keep them up all year if they could."

"Oh." The brunet replied with a bemused expression, turning his attention back to the twenty-one year old as she slipped a finger into the collar of his shirt and leaned backward to lay back down on the couch, pulling him down right along with her. "Then what-Mm..." Timmy found his voice muffled and cut off by another kiss as the red-head slipped her arm back around his neck and pressed her body to his.

" _Guess I should be thankful he's not all that tall or heavy."_ Vicki thought to herself, a muffled little moan escaping her as Timmy's jeans rubbed against a rather _sensitive_ spot between her legs.

"Mnn-Ah..." The buck-toothed teen pulled away upon hearing the girl moan, worried that he'd inadvertently caused her some discomfort, due to his inexperience. "S-Sorry, did I... I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Wha...? Hurt me? No, everything-" The girl suddenly paused and looked down, realizing that during their moment of intimacy, Timmy's left hand had found its way up along her hip and ribs, and was now lightly groping her right breast. "...Is fine." She muttered out, her eyes slightly narrowing at the teen on top of her.

"Ah! I'm- I didn't mean to! M-My hands just-" Timmy began to pull his hand away, only for it to be caught by the wrist and held in place by Vicki's right hand. "V-Vicki?" He ceased trying to pull his hand away as the older girl released it, then instead opted to give the mound of flesh in his hand the gentlest of squeezes. "O-Okay, um..."

"C'mon, Twerp. Hurry up and unwrap your _gift_..." The red-head stared up at him lustfully, again biting her lip as she felt a _new_ lump begin to form in her charge's pants.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Three down, one to go. Just as a heads-up, the next(and final) chapter may be a bit delayed, due to personal issues I have to deal with regarding my family. No deaths or anything like that, so no need to worry, just personal stuff; but I have the next few days off from work too, so I'll be working on the chapter in that time. Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing. :3

* * *

 _"She tastes like strawberries."_

That was one of the first things Timmy's mind registered as the red-head beneath him deepened their kiss, her tongue eagerly, yet gently slipping into his mouth to dab at his own tongue, bidding it to return the favor, only to very nearly attack it when it did, the girl's sensory organ coiling around his and pinning it against the inside of his mouth.

She had started her deepening of the kiss in an almost hesitant, careful manner; her tongue giving his lower lip a quick lick, which in turn caused him to let out a questioning little hum.

A quiet moan rumbled in her throat in response, followed by her left hand slipping into his brown locks of hair, her fingernails lightly grazing his scalp as she again swept her tongue across his lips, this time prodding at the groove they formed between them.

This had been enough for Timmy to understand what she was trying to do. He'd seen romance movies, maybe even some of the naughtier sites one could find on the internet; she wanted to taste him, and in turn, allow him to taste her, and the first thing that popped into his mind once her tongue brushed against his was that-

" _She tastes like strawberries."_ The fifteen year old thought to himself, picking up the mildly tangy, yet predominantly sweet flavor of the pink lemonade his babysitter so loved as well, along with the faint hint of whipped cream. It occurred to him that the flavors gracing his tongue were all his doing, and all completely by accident.

It was definitely a more pleasant experience than if she'd only eaten popcorn, that was for sure.

"Mmn..." Timmy let out a low moan himself as Vicki snaked her right arm around the back of his neck, pressing herself to him as closely as she could without causing discomfort. In response, the brunet did the same; his left hand having released her breast at some point in order to slip underneath her and wrap the arm it was attached to around the twenty-one year old, with his right arm doing the same with her lower back. There was just something about holding his babysitter close that felt so amazingly, perfectly right. Even if he was younger than her, and a fair number of inches shorter than her; it felt to Timmy like the two of them were a perfect fit for each other, and that made a curious, exciting warmth well up from the teen's core and radiate out to the rest of his body.

This was his first time being this close to another person-to _Vicki_ -and every single thing about it only made him yearn for more, for the moment to go on and on for as long as they both could stand it, then end abruptly as they broke the kiss for air, and start again before either of them had even fully caught their breath.

"Mm... Mnah..." Vicki's grip on the teen slackened, allowing him enough room to pull away and end the kiss, both of their faces flushed red as they panted for air. "Y-You... You're a... A quick learner, kid..."

"Heh... Heehee... Wouldn't want to disappoint..." Timmy giggled out amid gasps for air. He licked his lips once he managed to catch his breath, then descended towards the girl again, this time sinking a bit lower as he approached, his lips coming into contact with and pressing against the sensitive skin of her neck, eliciting a low moan of pleasure from her.

"Nnh..." Vicki delicately raked the fingernails of her left hand against Timmy's scalp, smirking a little as she felt the teen kiss and suck at her neck. As he did, the red-head arched her back and lifted her head a bit so she could see over the arm of the couch, and the front door several feet beyond it. _"Good, Twerp remembered to lock the door..."_ She thought to herself, despite knowing that the chances of her family returning at this hour were slim to none. "Hey-Mmn..." She tilted her head back down, only for Timmy's lips to find hers again as she opened her mouth to speak, his tongue giving her lower lip a quick lick, though he didn't dare to mimic the brazen action she had taken earlier by slipping her tongue into his mouth. "Ngh..." She moaned again, feeling the bulge in the brunet's jeans rub against her crotch once more, the rough material's contact with such a sensitive part of her body sending little tingles up her spine.

"Agh..." Timmy suddenly pulled away, abruptly ending the kiss as both his hands as well as Vicki's zeroed in on his belt, working in tandem to unbuckle the long strip of leather and metal, before the red-head quickly yanked it out of the loops on his jeans and let it slip off the side of the couch.

With his belt off, Vicki's hands soon returned to the front of Timmy's jeans, her fingers blindly fumbling with the button above the zipper as she leaned up and captured his lips in yet another kiss, her charge using his left arm to hold himself up over her while his right slipped beneath her and around the small of her back. _"Rrgh... C'mon, stupid button... Yes!"_ The girl mentally congratulated herself as she felt the button come undone, her right hand's thumb and index finger instantly pinching Timmy's fly and giving it a downward tug as the fingers of her left hand hooked into the waist of his jeans to hold them in place.

Upon feeling his jeans loosen considerably, Timmy pulled away a little, ending yet another too-short kiss with a low smacking sound. "H-Here, let me-Ah!" He shifted onto his knees to begin pushing his jeans down his legs, only for Vicki to plant her palm in the middle of his chest and push him backward onto the far couch cushion he'd been occupying earlier, causing him to land on his rear-end with a low thump, his legs and feet pointed towards the older girl. "Wh-What was that-" The fifteen year old felt his babysitter's fingernails graze his hips as she dragged them along the somewhat exposed fabric of his boxers, before she again hooked them into the waist of his jeans and pulled; the teen's pants easily slipping down his legs as he realized what she was doing and in turn wiggled his legs out of his pants; the girl's fervor and apparent excitement in undressing him causing his jeans, as well as the black socks he'd been wearing; to be stripped off and tossed out of sight behind the arm of the couch, leaving the brunet in little more than his black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue, plaid boxers.

"Much better." Vicki declared, momentarily eying the tent in her charge's boxers as he pushed himself up a little, his back pressed against the arm of the couch. Once he appeared comfortable with his position, the red-head crawled forward on her hands and knees along Timmy's body, eventually coming to a stop to sit down and straddle the teen, her butt landing squarely in his lap, and the tent in his boxers positioned right between her legs, his member, through the fabric; being pushed just slightly up against him as Vicki's crotch pressed against it.

Timmy shivered a little at the contact, his heart feeling like it was trying to break free of his ribcage as it pounded in his chest, every beat audible in his ears, despite the loud movie they'd been watching still playing in the background. "I-Um..." The teen began, trailing off for a moment as his voice came out small and meek. "Th-This is all new to me... L-Like, I obviously haven't... Done this before, so..."

"Heehee!" Vicki giggled, unable to help herself upon seeing that Timmy had somehow become even _more_ nervous. "D-Don't sweat it, Twerp. You're in good company, remember?" She shot him a lopsided smirk, blushing at the slight shiver in her voice. "Here-Um... Let me... Just put your hands..." The girl snatched up Timmy's wrists, directing his hands to her knees, and released him once she felt his fingers hesitantly curl inward, lightly gripping them through the semi-thick fabric of her stockings. "Alright... Now slide your hands up my thighs... Like when you were giving me the massage." She released a shuddery breath as he followed her command, the brunet's warm hands gliding up her thighs, making goosebumps break out across her creamy, pale skin as he reached the tops of her stockings. It wasn't long before he reached the hem of the oversized sweater she wore, and his fingers slipped beneath it, the rest of either of his hands soon following.

" _She's really soft..."_ Timmy thought to himself as his hands continued to disappear under his babysitter's sweater, the thick green fabric now covering his hands up to his wrists. Everything about this situation was new and exciting for the teen; the way the girl felt beneath his fingertips, the quiet shuddering quality each of her breaths had as he touched her, the flowery aroma that he'd only just now noticed, which seemed to waft off the twenty-one year old, an aroma he assumed to be from the body wash she used, considering she'd mentioned that she took a shower earlier. It wasn't long before his hands paused in their wandering, the tips of his fingers colliding with a thin, lacy-feeling fabric. _"Why is she wearing lacy-"_ "Ngh!" Timmy let out an unintentional moan, flinching at the distinct sensation of cool, slender fingers wrapping around and gripping his member through the fabric of his boxers.

"Didn't think I'd let you have _all_ the fun, did you?" Vicki questioned slyly, evidently a bit less prone to stammering than Timmy was.

"Wh-What are you, a vampire?! Y-Your hands are s-so cold! Agh..." Timmy released a shaky breath of air as the girl on top of him teasingly stroked her hand up and down his length, making his hips buck upward a little.

"Hehehe! Nah, you can keep your blood. That's not what _I'm_ after..." The red-head remarked evilly, pressing her thumb against the underside of the tip of Timmy's member and rubbing the digit up and down. "And besides, with how _hot_ this thing feels, my hand won't be cold for _too_ long anyway..." She continued her hand's subtle, teasing movement, alternating between rubbing the underside of the tip of his member with her thumb, then going back to wrapping her fingers around it and stroking them up to the tip, then back down to the base, Timmy's hips bucking up a little each time she did.

"Ngh-Ah... G-Go a little slower..." The teen stammered out, feeling a sensation he could best compare to a spring being coiled in his gut, growing ever closer to snapping as Vicki stroked her hand up and down along his length.

"Like _this_?" The red-head queried huskily, her grip on Timmy's member marginally tightening as she enclosed her fingers around it and slowed her movements, her grin widening a little as his upward thrusts became more deliberate, a rhythm beginning to form between her strokes and the bucking of his hips. "I'm really turning you on, huh, Twerp?"

"Gah..." The fifteen year old let out a hot, shaky breath. "B-Be nice if I could-Ah... R-Return the favor..."

"Heehee... Alright then..." The older girl ceased her hand's movement and looked down at Timmy's member, giving it a curious little squeeze as she noticed a small dot of moisture soaking through his boxers at its tip. _"Yep, still hard... Good, don't want him to cum_ just _yet..."_ With that, she scooted backward off Timmy's lap and reclined back to lay down on the couch, using her elbows to prop herself up. "C'mere..." She extended her right leg a little, brushing her stockinged foot against Timmy's member, making the teen flinch in surprise and reflexively close both of his legs and clamp down on hers.

"Ah! Q-Quit it!" He spread his legs a little to release Vicki's and shoved her foot away with his hands, then quickly shifted onto his hands and knees to crawl over to the red-head, his penis feeling almost uncomfortably sensitive from the fabric of his boxers brushing against it as he moved.

The twenty-one year old slid back a little more in response, her upper back colliding with and coming to rest on the arm of the couch opposite the one that Timmy had been leaning against. "Is my little Twerp feeling a bit sensitive...?" She bent her left leg at the knee, forming a sort of arch with it against the back of the couch, and at the same time straightened her right leg toward Timmy, curling her toes inward as she gently scratched at the top of his left thigh.

"Pfft, you're one to talk. I recall you making quite a bit of noise yourself-" The teen crept forward as he spoke, his lips forming a sly smirk as he drew closer to Vicki, his fingers dancing their way up her legs, followed by her inner thighs. "-When my jeans rubbed up against a _certain_ place..." His fingers glided up onto the tops of her thighs, then higher still as they found their way to her hips, his hands again disappearing beneath the girl's green, oversized sweater.

When he first saw the slightly too-big article of clothing, he appreciated the view it afforded him of the red-head's backside, as she evidently felt she didn't need to wear pants with it, but now it only served to hide the rest of his babysitter's body from him, and that just wouldn't do.

Pushing himself forward with his legs, Timmy's hands slowly slid up Vicki's hips and sides, the sweater she wore catching at the midpoint of his forearms and beginning to ride up, first exposing the black, lace-trimmed panties she wore, followed by the smooth, creamy skin of her hips and navel, then the equally pale skin of her stomach, and stopping just below her breasts, as the brunet had inadvertently found his way up the girl's body, his face again mere inches from hers. "You put those on for me?" He grinned cheekily, gesturing down at the girl's panties with his eyes.

Vicki hummed out a chuckle in response. "Sorry, but no. Everything that's happened so far is as much a shock to me as it is to you, Twerp." She leaned up, lightly butting her forehead against Timmy's to show that yes, her little nickname for the teen had most _definitely_ become an affectionate term of endearment, rather than a way to tease him about his height. "You play your cards right, though-" She tilted her head slightly, her nose brushing against his as she gave him another quick peck on the lips, pulling a few short centimeters away just as quickly. "-And I'd be _more_ than happy to take them _off_ for you...!"

"Nnf..." The brunet moaned quietly, feeling a little twitch in his privates at the girl's offer. "You... Mind leaning up a bit?" He questioned nervously, hoping Vicki would ignore his voice cracking like _he_ was trying(and failing) to.

"Mm...?" The girl hummed out curiously, doing as Timmy asked and leaning forward a few inches. After a moment, she felt his hands glide over her sides and onto her upper back, lifting the back of her sweater up much like he'd done with the front.

"O-Okay, you can lie back down now." The teen held the thick fabric in place as his babysitter again followed his direction, pinning the sweater down between herself and the couch cushion she was lying against. Much as he did like the somewhat oversized sweater, it was a bit too loose and in danger of slipping back down his babysitter's body, which would allow it to re-cover her.

"Heehee! Ya trying to even the playing field after I took off your jeans and socks?" Vicki giggled, bringing her hands up to settle on her breasts so she could slide the obstructing fabric of her sweater up a bit, the underside of each breast peeking out from beneath the hem of her sweater, though not quite by enough to expose her nipples.

"Mngh..." The brunet let out a low noise that wasn't far from a frustrated growl, before slipping a bit closer to the red-head and pressing his body to hers, his erection pushing against her privates.

"Ahn..." The girl bit her lip and let out a little moan at the intimate contact, causing her cheeks to take on a bright pink color. "G-Guess there's... No need to explain the basics to you, huh?" She could feel Timmy's hands trailing back up her chest, his fingertips gently pressing against her skin as he traced the subtle contours of her ribs, eventually coming to a stop at the underside of each of her breasts.

"C-Can I-Um..." The teen trailed off, feeling the familiar heat of a blush bloom across his cheeks. "D-Do you mind if I...?"

The girl quirked an eyebrow up at him, her expression somewhat amused. "You don't _really_ have to ask, y'know. It's not like I asked _you_ for permission." She nodded at him as best she could with their closeness, specifically the part of him that was pressed to her sex. "Just-Um..." She glanced away evasively for a moment. "You can probably tell, but they're not really... Well y'know, big. Tootie got mom's boobs, I got dad's..." She rolled her eyes, gesturing up at her fiery red hair.

 _That_ managed to catch Timmy off guard. His babysitter always seemed so confident and sure of herself. Never once did he see _or_ hear her complain about her body, or how she looked, and really, why would she? A saint she was not, but in terms of looks, the teen found it hard to imagine a more ideal body type than Vicki's. She wasn't anywhere close to skin and bones, but neither was she fat by any means. Her legs were lean and somewhat toned, her hips and butt(as mentioned previously) were filled out enough to draw less-than-innocent attention, her waist and stomach were smooth and lean despite the fact that Timmy had never seen her exercise, other than when she swam in the pool at his house; and finally, her breasts, while modest in size, were nothing to be ashamed of. Timmy had seen her in swimsuits likely hundreds of times now, and to him, the red-head's breasts seemed to be a perfect fit for her.

" _And my hands, actually."_ The brunet thought to himself as Vicki's sweater slid up another fraction of an inch, exposing the absolute barest hints of her nipples, both a shade of darkish pink. "That's a silly thing to worry about..." He looked back up at the girl, smirking a little. "I like you for a lot more than just the size of your chest, you know..." He leaned in, planting a slow, lingering kiss on the girl's lips, then pulled away after a few seconds. "Besides, I think your boobs are perfect, just like you."

"Pfft." Vicki scoffed and looked away, knowing it was the best she could do to hide the likely bright red blush on her cheeks. _"Kid's really good at pouring on the charm when he wants to..."_ She mused to herself, glancing at Timmy out of the corner of her eye for a moment. "I'm _far_ from perfect, Twerp. _You_ should know that more than anyone." She traced the nail of her index finger along the hem of her sweater, realizing she suddenly felt a bit embarrassed; her lips forming a slight, nervous pout. " _But_... It _is_ sweet of you... To say that, so..." Without averting her gaze from the TV, which she was only looking at to keep from making eye contact with Timmy; Vicki slid her sweater the rest of the way up, the hem now stopping just above her breasts. "Th-There, um..." She again peeked at Timmy out of the corner of her eye, watching as the teen simply stared at her chest, almost as if in a trance. "You-!" The girl began, quickly snapping her gaze forward again to look directly at the fifteen year old. "You don't have to just _stare_ at them y'know..." Her voice came out in a low, flustered murmur.

"Oh, um... S-Sorry. First- First time seeing them and all, guess I... I'll-I'll shut up now..." Timmy clammed up as his face too turned a bright shade of red, the teen realizing he was only making an awkward situation that much _more_ awkward by fumbling with his words.

With his hands already mere centimeters from her breasts, Timmy slid his fingers up and over the soft lumps of flesh, grinning a little as he found that his assumption had been right, they _were_ an almost perfect fit for his hands. After a few more curious squeezes, the teen cupped her left breast in his right hand and slid his thumb over her nipple a few times, the action causing goosebumps to break out across her skin, and the nipple itself to become hard and erect.

Upon noticing this, he slid his index finger and thumb back over to the now erect nipple, giving it a teasing little pinch, and making the girl beneath him let out a cute little surprised squeak. "Er... T-Too rough?" He asked cautiously, still feeling very much out of his element. The fifteen year old was far from naïve when it came to intimacy, and even sex, considering how readily available videos of it were if one had access to the internet; but seeing something done and actually _doing it yourself_ were two entirely different things, and while Vicki had made her intentions pretty clear several minutes earlier, that didn't change the fact that this would still be his first time, and _that_ fact was making him nearly go out of his mind with nervousness, even if he _was_ hiding it relatively well.

Vicki shook her head once, her mind beginning to feel a tad hazy from a combination of Timmy's exploratory touches and his arousal still pressing against her privates. In truth, she was feeling just a tiny bit impatient; the mild tingling sensation in her gut and privates now having progressed to a more noticeable ache, though it wasn't an ache she'd quite describe as uncomfortable, just... Distracting, for lack of a better term. The sensation kept her from properly focusing her thoughts, and every time she felt Timmy's member rub against her, the feeling of want-no- _need_ for the teen grew stronger, in turn clouding her thoughts further.

Taking her silence as permission for him to continue, the brunet opted for a slightly more brazen action as he released her breasts and dipped low, snaking both arms under and around his babysitter before pressing his lips to the middle of her chest, right between the two inexplicably interesting mounds of flesh he'd been groping a few moments prior. This was quickly followed by another kiss, roughly an inch to his right, then another, this one at the edge of her left breast. He looked up at the red-head before continuing, smirking against her skin as he noticed that she was biting her lower lip in anticipation.

Hesitantly, he pulled away once more, then sank back down, giving the girl's left nipple a teasing little lick, then covered it with his mouth, eliciting a soft, content-sounding moan from his babysitter.

"Nnh..." The twenty-one year old shivered as Timmy licked and sucked at her nipple, his still somewhat pronounced buck teeth grazing the sensitive flesh and sending a jolt of excited pleasure through her. It wasn't long before she felt him pull away yet again and return to the middle of her chest, pressing his lips once more between her breasts, and following it with a slow trail of little pecks down her chest and stomach, the warm feeling of his arousal leaving her privates as he unwound his arms from around her body and backed up a bit to better access her belly and navel, his hands settling on her hips as he alternated between kissing and licking the skin around her belly button. "Ah... T-Timmy..." She reached down toward the teen with her left hand, burying her fingers in his brown locks and applying just a bit of downward pressure to the top of his head as she bent her right leg at the knee and laid it on its side, her legs now parted more than enough to accommodate Timmy between them.

"Mmn..." The brunet let out a low hum as he sank ever lower along the girl's body, then shifted his legs out from underneath himself to lay on his stomach and looped his arms under and around her thighs. Feeling satisfied with his new position, Timmy dipped his head low once more, pressing his lips to the skin just above the waist of the red-head's panties.

"W-Would you s-stop teasing me, Twerp?!" Vicki whispered out harshly, her cheeks blushing a bright crimson as she shivered at the feeling of Timmy's hot breath on her crotch; the panties she wore having become quite moist by this point.

"But why?" Timmy tilted his head up a little to look at her, his lips curled up into a sly grin. "I think I've earned a bit of payback for all the times you've teased me... Don't you?"

"Ngh..." The girl let out a noise somewhere between a low whine and a growl. "Keep it up, T-Twerp, just remember that I've got strong legs, and you're right between them. Wouldn't take much effort on my part to pop your cute little head..." Vicki remarked in as threatening a tone as she could muster, though she was still unable to hide the nervous, shuddering quality of her voice.

The teen paused to consider her words for a moment, then merely shrugged. "I can think of worse ways to go." With that, he leaned to the right a little, pressing his lips to her inner thigh, before parting his lips and giving her a gentle little nip.

"Ah...!" The girl gasped out, throwing her right arm over her eyes in a vain attempt to hide the blush on her cheeks, which hadn't faded in the slightest. "You... Little... Ngh! I'm gonna get you b-back for this!"

"You promise?" Timmy questioned, feeling a surge of confidence from all the squeaks, squirms, and moans he'd been able to draw out of the normally self-assured girl.

"Ohh... You are _so_ dead-Ahn!" The red-head cried out, her back arching and eyes squeezing shut as she felt Timmy press his tongue to her slit and drag it up along her moist entrance, the teen not even bothering to move her panties as he licked her _through_ them. "Nn-Aah..." She felt his tongue again, this time as it applied a minute amount of pressure to her sex, parting her entrance ever so slightly. "W-Wait, um... T-Timmy?" She stammered out, moving her arm away from her eyes as she spoke, then felt Timmy's arms unhook from around her thighs, and instantly missed the presence of him between her legs as he shifted back onto his hands and knees and began to crawl his way back up along her body. _"Rrgh... Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut and let him-"_

"What's up?" The brunet asked quietly, the tiniest hint of worry evident in his voice as his face hovered mere inches from hers once again.

"N-Not much, just... Ngh..." The twenty-one year old let out another low moan, realizing that since her charge had moved back up to be eye-level with her, his arousal was again pushing against her privates. "As much as I hate to... Interrupt-and _god_ do I hate to interrupt..." She bit her lip, finding the lust-filled look Timmy was giving her _beyond_ distracting, though his positioning played a significant part as well. "M-Maybe we could, y'know... Head up to my room?"

"Oh... Um, sure." Timmy nodded, a bemused expression forming on his face as he pushed himself up and off of his babysitter, allowing her to swing her legs off the couch, then stand up, her oversized sweater slipping back down to hide her body from him again.

"It's... It isn't as if I'm nervous about- ...Okay, of course I'm nervous, I'm not gonna lie." Vicki crossed her arms under her chest, subtly hugging her own body with them. "But the living room is where me, Tootie and my parents spend a lot of time together and... And it's just... I dunno, kinda weird to... To y'know..."

"Have sex in it?" Timmy queried nonchalantly as he stared up at the girl, his legs still bent beneath him as he sat in a kneeling position on the couch.

"Th-That's... Where I was going with that, yeah..." The girl blushed bright crimson at her Twerp's question, the sheer bluntness of it catching her off guard, considering this was Timmy, and she'd always thought of him as... Fairly innocent, despite his habit of checking her out every now and then. At the same time, she couldn't help but shift about a little in place, her inner thighs rubbing against each other as the feeling of arousal in her navel and lower abdomen remained, now starting to feel like an almost weighty, tingling heat from all of Timmy's teasing.

"Heheh... Yeah, I can kinda see where you're coming from..." The teen replied as he slipped his legs out from under himself, then hopped off the couch. "But, um..." He took a few hesitant steps toward the girl, eventually forcing him to look up to meet her pink-eyed gaze as he came to a stop right in front of her. "I'm nervous too, you know... I mean, I have _some_ idea about... Sex and stuff..." He glanced away evasively, feeling that familiar hotness on his cheeks.

"Heh... Yeah, you made _that_ pretty clear..." Vicki's lips curled up into a little grin as she uncrossed her arms and instead wrapped them around the back of the teen's neck, pulling him into a hug that in turn caused him to look up at her; his chin settling just an inch or two below her collarbone, due to his relatively short stature. "...You can be so frickin' adorable when you want to be, you know that, Twerp?"

"Hehehe... You're one to talk..." Timmy admitted with a chuckle and a nearly luminescent blush, his arms encircling the girl's waist, just barely above her rear-end.

"Cute? _Me_? Now I _know_ you're just saying stuff to get into my pants, kid..." Vicki frowned at the teen, quirking an eyebrow up at him to appear as unimpressed as she possibly could.

"And _why_ would I do something like that, Vicki?" Timmy questioned with a smirk, playing along with his babysitter's little game. "You're not even _wearing_ pants."

"Guess it must be working then, huh?" The older girl's previously small grin grew into a much wider evil smile as she unwound her arms from around Timmy's neck and instead reached for his right hand with her left, interlacing their fingers together as she took a step backward, out from between the coffee table and couch; then led him around said table and toward the stairs, clicking the power button on the TV as she passed it.

"Ah-Heehee! Slow down a little!" The fifteen year old giggled as his babysitter pulled him along, her somewhat longer strides forcing him to move quickly to keep pace with her. "I'm right..." He trailed off, realizing that since Vicki was ahead of him, and already ascending the stairs to the second floor of the house, her sweater was again slipping up a little with each step, giving him alternating views of her left and right buttocks. "Er... R-Right behind you..."

His babysitter responded with little more than a giggle as she continued up the stairs with her Twerp in tow, her sweater suddenly beginning to feel oppressively warm as a wave of heat washed over her body, making her skin tingle a bit as she started to sweat.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, she waited for Timmy, then took a hard left down the hall, passing the door to her parents' room, then Tootie's door, and finally, the bathroom door, before stopping in front of her own bedroom door, which she'd left slightly ajar when she went to take her shower. She opened the door with a quick shove and pulled Timmy inside with her, before shutting the door behind them, plunging the two of them into darkness.

"...That was smart." The brunet deadpanned, giving Vicki's hand a light squeeze to ensure she was still there.

"I-! I told you I'm nervous! How about finding the light switch instead of complaining?!" She responded in a loud, flustered tone, the darkness thankfully hiding her blushing cheeks.

"Ugh... Knowing my luck I'm gonna stumble on the switch that makes your walls flip over to reveal all the weapons you used to threaten me with..." Timmy muttered to himself, wincing as Vicki squeezed his hand in a decidedly less gentle manner than he had hers. "Ah-Ow! Kidding, kidding!"

"Those 'weapons' were all plastic and you know it." The older girl corrected her charge, then relaxed her grip as she heard a click; her room filling with soft, yellow light emanating from the lamp on her bedside table.

"...Plastic can have sharp edges..." The teen muttered out defiantly, pouting over is shoulder at the red-head. "Not that you ever hit me with them or-Gah!" Timmy exclaimed in surprise as he was suddenly yanked away from the light switch and toward his babysitter, the force of the girl's tug spinning him around and causing him to crash into her, at which point he felt her arms wrap around his lean frame once more and pull him into a tight embrace. "What-Mmph...?" Again, the brunet found his voice muffled as Vicki pressed her lips to his, only to pull away just as he started to return it, the twenty-one year old sucking at his lower lip for a second as she pulled away.

"You forgive me now?" She questioned with a teasing little smirk.

"Well..." Timmy rolled his eyes dramatically, pretending to take _far_ longer contemplating Vicki's question than he actually was. "...I'll have to think about it!" He grinned cheekily, chuckling as the girl narrowed her eyes and pouted right back at him.

"Hmph!" The red-head released him, then stepped around the teen to stand behind him, her hands settling on each of his shoulders. "Better think quick, Twerp." She applied a bit of pressure to his shoulders, bidding that he walk forward as she led him toward her bed.

Once he was only about five or six feet from the large, queen-sized bed, Timmy felt a rough shove from behind, causing him to stumble forward, then trip and faceplant onto the bed. "Oof!" He bounced as he landed, and used his upward momentum to flip over onto his back, then sit up on the edge of the bed. "Hey... Not so rough..." He whined out playfully, his lower lips quivering as he again pouted up at the red-head.

Vicki didn't respond, opting to instead push her sweater up _just_ enough to expose her lacy black panties, then slipped the thumb and index finger of each hand into the waist of her underwear, pushing them down until they simply fell to the floor, pooling around her ankles, her sweater slipping back down to preserve what little of her modesty remained. "Teasing me downstairs _and_ playing with my heart just now...? I think you need a little reminder about how our dynamic is supposed to work, _Timmy_."

"Uh-Hehehe..." Timmy chuckled nervously, tapping his index fingers against each other as the girl stepped out of her panties, then tossed them behind her with her foot, the now discarded pair of underwear landing in her laundry basket, by the door. "R-Reminder?" His voice cracked, coming out as a high-pitched squeak that made him sound _and_ feel ten years old again...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: And here's the final chapter for Alone For Christmas, hope you all enjoy it! Fair warning, things get cavity-inducing sweet, as well as... Eheh... Spicy, too. ^-^

* * *

"Ah-Hah..." Timmy gasped out as his babysitter planted her stockinged right foot between his legs, her toes barely missing his member, though that didn't last long as she slid her foot forward; her toes, followed by the underside of her foot, traveling up along the underside of his penis, drawing a little twitch of excitement out of the organ, accompanied by a chill that traveled up the teen's spine from the contact. "K-Keep your feet t-to yourself..." He breathed out the same words he'd spoken to the girl earlier, leaning back a little as he braced himself on the girl's bed, his palms flat against the comforter on it.

"But why?" Vicki responded, mimicking both the same words _and_ tone Timmy had used downstairs, when they were on the couch and he'd insisted on teasing her so relentlessly. "You sure don't _sound_ like you want me to stop..."

At this, Timmy's eyes suddenly snapped open, and he quickly sat up straight, his hands shooting between his legs to push Vicki's foot away as he covered his privates, then finally crossed his legs and cautiously eyed the girl's foot as she withdrew it, settling it back on the floor next to her left. "O-Okay, you've made your point, I shouldn't have teased you..." The brunet stammered out, as despite knowing that Vicki more than likely wouldn't do anything to hurt him, he'd seen her easily kick through many things that would normally leave someone's foot at best sore, and at worst broken; so with that in mind, between his legs was one of the _last_ places he wanted either of her feet to be, good intentions or no.

"Little too late for that, Twerp." The older girl grinned at him evilly. "Now... Lie down." She commanded, nodding toward the headboard of the bed.

"Ngh..." The fifteen year old let out a half-whine, half-groan as he pushed himself backward onto the bed, then laid down on it, before scooting up a bit further to rest his head on the pillows at the head of the bed, allowing him to keep his babysitter in sight.

"Oh, re- _lax_." Vicki remarked in a reassuring(if somewhat playful) tone, stepping over to the edge of the bed and climbing in, then dropping onto her hands and knees as she crawled on top of Timmy and settled herself directly on top of his crotch again, her privates just _barely_ pressing against the material of his boxers, allowing the teen to feel the heat that almost seemed to radiate from between her legs. "I'm not gonna tie you down, or handcuff you to my bed like I'm sure Tootie has done _at least_ once..."

"Four times, actually..." Timmy muttered quietly, his hands slowly sliding down the girl's bed toward her legs, then up onto her knees, gently gripping the soft, somewhat thick fabric of the Christmas-themed stockings she still wore.

"Hah..." Vicki sighed, shaking her head exasperatedly. "That's Tootie for you, spends all her time chasing after you, and then just ties you to her bed... She's like a dog chasing a car; can't help but chase it, but once she catches it, she's got no idea what to do with it... Although..." The girl smirked, extending her arm toward the teen's chin, followed by her index finger, before slowly trailing it down to his neck, then lower, dragging it down the middle of his chest, and coming to a stop just below the hem of his shirt, and above the waist of his boxers, where roughly half an inch of his skin was exposed. "Something tells me that wouldn't _quite_ be the case anymore, now that you're both a little older..." Her hand sank ever lower, the red-head's index finger momentarily catching on the waist of his boxers and giving them a quick tug, before it slid off her nail, the elastic waistband snapping against the teen's skin.

"Ngh-! P-Please don't do that..." Timmy winced at the girl, the waistband of his boxers just barely missing the tip of his member.

"Aw... Is my little Twerp afraid of getting a little... _Rough_?" Vicki teased with an evil smirk, punctuating the end of her sentence with a little poke at the underside of the tip of the brunet's _very_ obvious erection, causing him to let out a small, distressed grunt. "Hehe... Well, since you asked nicely, I'll make sure to be _nice_ and gentle with this thing..." The girl wrapped her fingers around Timmy's length, again gripping it through his boxers.

"Ah... A-At least your hand isn't so cold a-anymore..." He stammered out, realizing he was right back in the same situation he'd been in on the couch.

"Nope, seems you got me all hot and bothered with all that teasing downstairs..." She slid her hand down to the base of his member, then back up to the tip, grinning as he, just as before, bucked his hips upward, the action causing her bed to bounce a little. "...In fact, I think I just might be convinced to cut your little lesson on who's in charge, short; _but_..." Vicki released Timmy's cock as she leaned forward, essentially laying herself down on top of him as she pressed her body to his, her forehead lightly butting against his own. "I want you _to_ convince me; tell me something... I really wanna hear." She finished by delicately settling her hands on his upper chest, making her look a bit like a cat as she shot him a lustful grin.

"Wha... Something... You really wanna hear?" The brunet asked quizzically, taking the opportunity, now that his babysitter was closer; to hesitantly slide his hands up her thighs and under her sweater, then push the fabric up a ways, exposing her rather alluring rear-end, which he quickly gripped with both hands, making the girl flinch slightly. "...This isn't the thing, but... You have a really great ass, y'know that?"

Vicki blushed bright red at that, feeling no small amount of embarrassment as she felt Timmy gently squeeze and rub her butt, which only served to heighten her arousal, and make it that much harder to think straight. "Mmn..." She moaned, biting her lower lip as she grinded her pelvis against the teen's member, sending little sparks across her vision, and making Timmy's breath hitch in his throat from the contact. "Considering how many times I've caught you staring at it... I suppose it _must_ be pretty great, huh?"

"...Touche." Timmy responded with a blush, wondering just how many times Vicki had actually caught him staring, and simply hadn't said anything. For a while, he just assumed that she wanted to keep things platonic between them, and seeing as how she knew she looked good; was merely letting him stare at her because... Well, he was a guy, and she was a girl... A very attractive one, at that; letting him enjoy the eye candy she provided certainly wasn't hurting either of them.

On the other hand, it also occurred to him that Vicki might have simply appreciated the attention. While she wasn't the type to worry over things like her looks or appearance(as far as he knew), she, like anybody else; _had_ to at least appreciate the fact that someone was checking her out. She would've called him out on it otherwise, wouldn't she?

Remembering that his babysitter was still patiently waiting for him to 'convince her', as she had put it, the teen opened his mouth to speak again. "Ah... Wh-What do you... Want me to say though? I mean... I don't... Really know what you wanna hear..."

"C'mon..." She drawled out with a slight smirk, tilting her head just a tiny bit. "I know from this-" The red-head lifted her hand from Timmy's chest and pinched the sliver chain of her new necklace between her thumb and index finger, the pink gemstone hanging from it glistening in the soft light coming from her bedside lamp. "-That you can be romantic when you want to be..." The girl leaned in, planting another slow, lingering kiss on his lips, grinning a little as she felt his hands leave her backside and instead slide up her back, pushing her sweater further up her body, the hem of it now brushing against the middle of her spine as she felt Timmy loop his arms around the bared small of her back.

Before long, she pulled away, planting her hands-palms down-on either side of the brunet's chest, just below his arms; giggling at the growing frustration on her Twerp's face as she pushed herself up, arching her back in the process. With her new position affording her hands a better grip, Vicki again grinded herself against Timmy, the action causing her to merely shudder, but the teen let out an unintentional moan at the contact, the grip of his arms tightening around the red-head's waist. "Well aren't you _sensitive_!" Vicki remarked with a cheeky grin, her cheeks bearing a slight dusting of pink. "Gotta be honest, Twerp. Those noises you're making? They're a _serious_ turn-on! I certainly hope you can hold out long enough to think of something I want to hear, 'cause you don't sound like you're gonna last!"

"Wh-Why does everything have to be some kind of g-game with you...?" The fifteen year old managed to whine out as he pulled himself up into a sitting position, using his babysitter as leverage.

"It's not a _game_... It's foreplay." The girl responded innocently, tilting her head down a little to stare into Timmy's eyes. "And don't get me wrong, I wanna rock your world as much as you want to rock mine, but building up all this tension, kissing, rubbing up against each other... You _can't_ sit there and tell me it doesn't feel amazing... If a little torturous!" She finished with a low chuckle as the teen beneath her glanced away evasively, his cheeks blushing beet-red as he silently tried to disagree with her.

At the same time, an idea popped into the brunet's head, the teen having an epiphany, of sorts. "You are completely impossible sometimes, you know that?" Timmy questioned with a lopsided smirk, quirking an eyebrow up at the older girl. "You still like to mess with me, even after all these years, you pretend not to notice when I check you out, you still _babysit_ me, even though I'm old enough to be home by myself, and you've even told me to stay home and hang out with you, instead of going out with Chester and AJ... At the same time though, I really like being around you. You like a lot of the same stuff I do, your sense of humor is darkly funny, and... And you're.. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met." He paused to catch his breath and gauge the twenty-one year old's reaction, only to find that she was looking at him with slightly wide, surprised-looking eyes, her lips curled into a bemused frown. "I-um... B-Being around you, I just... I feel comfortable, somehow. Like I don't... Have to worry about my problems when I'm hanging out with you... Oh!" The teen exclaimed, his blush not fading in the slightest. "And I really, really like you." He finished with a teasing little smile, though his words were entirely genuine.

"Wha... Uh... Wow." Vicki replied hesitantly, genuinely finding herself at a loss for words for the second time that night. "Th-That... Actually got... A lot heavier, a lot _faster_ than I expected it to..." She slowly pulled away, the look of surprise on her face giving way to one of embarrassment as she turned her face away from Timmy's, her lips curling up into a proud, yet coy smirk, the kind someone gives when their carefully crafted riddle is solved in an unexpected way. "You-Uh... You had me going for a second there, thought for sure you were about to say you loved me, or something..."

"L- _Love_?! Don't you- I-I mean, it's... That's kind of... _Forward_ , don't you think?" The fifteen year old's blush somehow managed to glow even redder, leaving him feeling just a tiny bit light-headed as he stammered and verbally stumbled over his own tongue. "I _do_ l-like you, but... Love is... I-In time I guess we could..."

"Er... Y-Yeah, who... Who knows what the f-future could bring?" Vicki shakily replied, feeling more and more awkward as her conversation with Timmy grew heavier by the second. "I-I mean, I... I like you too, Twerp. You're really cute and sweet, and-Mm? Mm-hm?" The red-head found her words muffled as Timmy leaned up, again using her body as leverage; and crashed his lips into hers rather hastily. "Mn-Ah..." Vicki cut the kiss short, applying a bit of pressure to the fifteen year old's shoulders, though his face remained merely centimeters from her own. "What- What was that for...?"

"I-Eh... Figured it might be easier to go back to... What we _were_ doing...?" Timmy offered, his hand slowly descending down Vicki's back toward her rear-end again. Inexperienced as he was when it came to sex, it was still something he felt he understood _infinitely_ better than their last conversation about... A certain 'L' word. There was no doubt in his mind that he liked Vicki, but he'd also only _just_ confessed to liking her. Love was another, much loftier step, one he was happy to put off going anywhere near for the time being, and he was fairly certain Vicki shared that sentiment.

The girl let out a soft chuckle in response, then slipped her hands over his arms, giving them both a light squeeze and bidding that he release her. "Alright, yeah..." She planted the palm of her right hand in the middle of Timmy's chest, gently pushing him back down onto the bed. "To be honest, I didn't really need all that much convincing anyway... I would've settled for you just calling me pretty, but the most beautiful girl you've ever _met_? Trixie must be having a nervous breakdown right about now, and she doesn't even know why...!" Vicki laid herself back down on top of the teen, pressing a quick little kiss to his lips, only to sink a bit lower and move to his neck, her lips leaving another feather-light kiss on the sensitive flesh. "Lose the shirt." She whispered huskily, the fingers of her right hand dancing along the waist of his boxers, before delicately sliding up his navel, the teen's black t-shirt riding up and baring his abdomen as the fabric caught on her hand.

Before he could even think to react, Timmy felt Vicki's hands grasp the hem of his shirt and start to lift it, which he responded to by leaning up a little and raising his arms over his head, allowing the older girl to slip the article of clothing the rest of the way up his body, over his head, and off of him, before finally tossing it to her right, the shirt landing with a low thump somewhere on the floor.

With that done, Vicki sank back down toward her charge and moved in for yet another kiss, a chill running up her spine and making her skin break out with goosebumps as she felt his arms again loop around her bare lower back, the movements of his hands exploratory and cautious. It wasn't long before she felt the teen's tongue dabbing at her lower lip and brushing against it, seemingly requesting permission to enter her mouth, which she was happy to oblige, her lips parting and her tongue darting forward to meet his, the two sensory organs having a sort of battle for dominance as he tried to mimic her earlier actions and pin her more experienced one down, only for his own to quickly be caught and subdued, her tongue nearly coiling around his, then releasing it as hers retreated back into her own mouth, seemingly goading the teen into again trying to best her in a game she clearly had _significantly_ more experience in.

"Mm-Ah..." Feeling the girl's mouth sucking on his lower lip, and thus, pulling him up as she pulled away, Timmy let his head drop down onto the pillow, his lip being released with a low smacking sound, and looking just shy of puffy from all their making out. "Hah... Hah... K-Kissing you is _exhausting_!" The teen exclaimed as he gasped for air, his tongue feeling a bit sore thanks to the workout it just received.

"Heh... I'll take that as a compliment..." The red-head remarked with a chuckle. _"Guess I'm not quite as rusty as I thought... Though... This_ is _his first time... Not counting Toots, anyway..."_ Vicki thought to herself as she licked her lips and pushed herself up so she was sitting on Timmy's lap again, effectively straddling him once more. "Since you're still trying to catch your breath, why don't you just relax for a bit? Gimme a chance to show you what _else_ I can do with my tongue...?"

Timmy felt a wave of heat wash over him at that, his skin suddenly feeling like it was ten degrees hotter, causing him to begin sweating a little. "Uh-Hehehe... Y-Yeah, okay... If... If you want...?" He glanced down at his crotch, noticing a dull throbbing in his cock as his babysitter continued to press her warm, slightly moist-feeling privates against it.

Answering him with little more than a grin, Vicki climbed off Timmy and shifted into a kneeling position just to her left on the bed, her sweater slipping back down to cover her, now that the brunet wasn't keeping it from doing so with his hands. This in turn allowed him to sit up and hook his thumbs and index fingers into the waistband of his boxers, then quickly slip them down his legs and off, and finally toss them away to join his discarded t-shirt.

The moment the back of his head touched the pillow again, Timmy felt the part of the mattress just to his right depress a little, his babysitter wasting no time in leaning forward and wrapping her slender fingers around his member, causing Timmy to gasp from the skin-to-skin contact, her hand no longer impeded by the cloth fabric of his boxers.

The red-head slowly stroked her hand up to the tip of his length, then down to the base of it a few times, before she let out an impressed-sounding whistle and glanced up at Timmy, her right eyebrow raised knowingly. "I'll admit I had some idea when I felt it through your boxers, but now I gotta say... Not _bad_ , Twerp..." She returned her attention to the brunet's penis, guessing it to be around six and a half inches long, and roughly two inches around, though she obviously couldn't be one-hundred percent sure. "Heehee, you've really got it going on, huh?" She released his member and smirked, giving the tip of it a few little teasing pokes.

"Ngh... Thanks? I think?" The teen blushed as he felt the sudden urge to cover himself come over him, the attention his babysitter was giving his now revealed erection making him feel weirdly self-conscious. _"Must've been how she felt when I was looking at her boobs when we were downstairs..."_ He raised his head, chancing a look down at the girl as he felt the part of the bed his legs occupied shift a little, which was soon followed by the sensation of Vicki's hands settling on either of his thighs, and pushing them apart, allowing her to settle into the newly afforded space between his legs. "Wh-What, trying to get more comfortable or-Nnh!" Again, the older girl's fingers wrapped around his member, closer to the base this time as she carefully oriented the organ down so it pointed toward her.

"Aw... All you've got down here for hair is peach fuzz!" Vicki exclaimed in the diabetes-inducing voice she usually reserved for talking to his parents, her words making his face feel like it was being held mere inches above a pot of boiling water.

"Sh-Shut up!" The teen stammered out in embarrassment as he sat up, one arm braced against the bed to push himself up, while the other darted down to his privates in a fumbling attempt to cover them. "What about y-you?! From what _I_ could tell, you don't have _any_ hair down there yourself!"

The red-head stared at him, an amused little smile playing at her lips. "Well duh, of course I don't. I gave myself a little trim while I was in the shower." She shrugged, speaking in a rather matter-of-fact tone. " _You_ though, you're not quite stubbly enough to have shaved recently... Which means _these_ -" She brushed her pinky finger back and forth through the short, soft hair at the base of the teen's cock. "-Are just growing in. Which, considering your lack of facial _or_ body hair, isn't really that strange; in fact, it's kinda cute, to be honest."

"Er... If... If you s-say so..." Timmy glanced away evasively, scratching at his nose with his index finger.

"Jeez, and you were saying it was ridiculous for _me_ to be self-conscious about my _boobs_..." The twenty-one year old shook her head in mild exasperation. "Anyway, scoot up the bed a little, I need more room."

"Wha-? More... Okay...?" The teen did as he was told and pushed himself backward, grabbing a few of Vicki's extra pillows to allow him to recline against the headboard more comfortably. "Um... That better?"

"Mm... Yep!" Vicki laid herself down on the bed, flat on her stomach, again between Timmy's legs, and, once satisfied with her position; grasped his erection with her left hand and oriented it toward her again, craning her neck around and to the right of it, before finally leaning in and planting her lips on the sensitive skin at the base of the left side of his cock.

"Gah..." Timmy shivered at the strange, arousing sensation, his hands unconsciously gripping the comforter he was laying on as the older girl pushed his member back into a more upright position and tilted it just a little to her left, then began planting slow, lingering kisses up the side of his length, while simultaneously stroking her hand up to the tip, then down to the base, alternating back and forth between the two actions each time she pulled her lips away and briefly ended their contact with the teen's member. Upon reaching the tip, however; her hand paused just after it began another downward stroke, her fingers curled around the organ, just below the head of Timmy's cock. Instead of a kiss, this time the teen felt the girl's tongue press against the underside of the tip of his penis, before being dragged up onto the tip itself in a quick, upward lick, the sensory organ lapping up a small droplet of liquid that had formed from her teasing little caresses. "Ngah..." He gasped at the sensation, feeling yet another twitch in his privates.

"Heehee... All these noises you make..." Vicki licked her lips and slid her thumb up along the underside of the teen's cock, then gently pressed her thumb against the underside of the tip, as she had before; causing his hips to subtly buck upwards. "I'm really turning you on, huh, Twerp?" A sly grin played at her lips as another, smaller droplet of precum formed at his tip.

"D-Do you _really_ need to ask...?" The fifteen year old replied shakily as he looked down the bed at the girl, briefly making eye contact with her before he looked a bit further down her body at her butt, now raised several inches into the air, causing her sweater to ride up and expose the lovely, pale skin of her buttocks, along with a good few inches of her lower back, as well.

"Nope." Vicki responded as she dipped her head down low, her hand sliding an inch or so down his member as she planted her lips on the very tip of it again, her tongue darting out between her lips to dab at the new small droplet of moisture. "But y'know..." She began as she pulled away and looked up at Timmy, who was now sporting a _very_ frustrated expression. "Hearing your voice, all breathless and desperate? ...It's a real turn-on." The red-head's lips curled up into an evil smirk as she finished. "Still, I can tell you're _aching_ for me down here-" Vicki leaned a bit closer, the soft skin of her cheek brushing up against the teen's cock. "-So..."

Timmy watched as his babysitter lifted her head up _just_ enough so that it was positioned above the tip of his member, then dipped her head down low, pressing her lips to the tip like before, except this time she slowly parted them, her tongue slipping down the underside of the tip of his penis as the first inch or so of his length slipped into her mouth, making the brunet wince-not in pain-but sheer, unrivaled pleasure; the wet, ever so slightly cool sensation of Vicki's mouth wrapped around his cock making it throb as his toes curled inward and a chill ran up and down his spine. "Agh...Ha... F-Fuck..." The teen whispered out harshly, his brain temporarily unable to think of anything to say, or for his mouth to _do_ , other than let out the occasional gasp as Vicki's mouth descended ever lower, her lips now halfway down his length as her tongue continued to lick and slide back and forth against the underside of it.

Just as his penis disappeared roughly three-fourths of the way into her mouth, Vicki began to pull back, all the way up to the tip, before sinking back down at a tortuously slow pace, a low, vibrating hum sounding in her throat as she did that sent a pleasant tingle through Timmy's member, and in turn radiated out to the rest of his body, the sensation making his nerve endings feel like they were sparking with electricity.

By now, the teen could no longer keep his moans quiet, as he was too focused on keeping his hips from bucking each time Vicki nearly sank down to the base of his erection, and even that relatively simple-seeming task was becoming a nearly maddening chore, as the familiar feeling of a coiling spring in his gut returned with a vengeance, each downward bob of his babysitter's head bringing it ever closer to snapping, and sending his mind careening toward the brief, fleeting insanity of an orgasm.

At fifteen, he wasn't exactly a stranger to the sensation, as he'd spent more than his fair share of lonely nights by his computer, 'taking care' of the needs his hormones felt it necessary to remind his body that it had; but _this_ was an entirely different feeling that neither his, nor Vicki's hand could even be _compared_ to. Inexperienced as she apparently was when it came to sex, there was no doubt in Timmy's mind that the red-head had what seemed to be a natural talent for this sort of thing, and the fact that he was the first to experience it only made it that much more arousing for the brunet, which in turn pushed him even closer to climax, so much so that he knew he wouldn't last for much more than a minute at the pace the older girl was going. "Nah-Ah... V-Vick-i-i? I- F-Fu... I'm getting _r-really_ close... Agh..." He managed to stammer out, his hands now having formed fists as he gripped the blanket he laid on.

He flinched as he felt the girl's mouth quickly slide up and release his member with a low, wet sucking sound. After a moment, he peeked one eye open, only just now realizing he'd winced them closed; and followed after it with the other, both blue orbs falling on his babysitter as she sat up into a kneeling position and licked her lips; the tense coiling-spring sensation in his gut slowly easing away, though his member continued to stay hard and rigid, the organ nearly standing up straight.

"Heh... I completely forgot to tell you to warn me... Good thing you did anyway..." She swallowed, then wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her sweater, her lips forming a sly, evil smile.

"Ugh..." Timmy groaned and tilted his head back, blinking his eyes closed once more. "Are you _k-kidding_ me...?" Despite his babysitter's claims that her lesson in who was in charge was over and that she was done teasing him, Vicki had played him one last time and denied him the sweet embrace of ecstasy that an orgasm would've brought, leaving his cock unsatisfied, wet, and therefore a little cold, considering the air in her room wasn't anywhere near as hot and humid as her mouth had been.

He threw his arm over his eyes as he felt the red-head climb over to him and lay herself down on top of him again, her breath ghosting over his face, indicating to the teen that she was mere inches from him. " _That_ is-" He quickly slipped his arm off his eyes, only to meet Vicki's pink gaze staring down at him, a playful little smirk on her lips. "You're the evilest, most beautiful girl I've ever met, y'know that?" Timmy visibly fought off the urge to smile as he looped his arms around the girl's waist, the corners of his mouth slightly twitching upward.

"It sounds kinda familiar..." The twenty-one year old blushed as she rolled her eyes, her voice tinged with amusement. "So I guess it's safe to assume you enjoyed it, hm-Mm?" She felt the grip of Timmy's arms around her waist tighten a little as he pulled himself closer and planted a slow, lingering kiss on her lips, the teen's mouth opening a little to allow his tongue to slip out and lick them, silently begging that she allow him entrance into her mouth.

This in itself caught the girl somewhat off guard, as she hadn't expected the fifteen year old to be so willing to kiss her, especially after what she'd just done. Nevertheless, she was quick to collect herself and slip into yet another quick make-out session with her Twerp, her tongue meeting his as it entered her mouth, and coiling around the teen's own sensory organ to remind him that hers still held the dominant role, though with a bit less ferocity this time. Her mind felt hazy, humid, and hot, and the red-head's arousal was by now likely more than evident, if the moist feeling and growing ache between her legs was any indication. "Nnh..." She let out a muffled whine against Timmy's lips as she pulled away, pushing herself up and sliding back a little to straddle him once more; the position causing his penis to settle between her buttocks, the heat it gave off against her bare bottom making her heart beat excitedly. "Feel a bit like a hotdog?" She quirked an eyebrow up at him and grinned, her cheeks blushing a bright shade of pink.

"...Th-That's just terrible." The brunet facepalmed with his right hand, barely in time to hide the amused grin forming on his own face at Vicki's rather poor attempt at humor.

"Heehee... Yeah, I'll give you that one. Appropriate, but bad..." The older girl reached down to her waist, crossing her arms one over the other as she did; and curled her fingers around the hem of her sweater.

"Not even appropriate!" The teen exclaimed, blinking his eyes closed as he giggled with a renewed feeling of mirth. "That- That sounds like something _Tootie_ would say!" He continued to giggle, not hearing what would normally be the fairly distinct sound of clothing brushing against bare skin. "Hehehe! I... I think I-Uh..." Timmy managed to bring his giggles under control, his face turning a bit more serious as he slipped his hand up to cover just his eyes, intending to wipe away the few stray tears that had formed during his giggle fit. "Would it be really c-cliche if I said that I think I'm really falling for you-Ahn!" He unintentionally cut himself off with a low cry of surprise as he felt Vicki's fingers curl around the tip of his length, the organ still pressed between the cheeks of her ass.

Upon opening his eyes, Timmy found his babysitter smiling down at him with a lustful look in her striking pink orbs, her sweater discarded, and leaving her completely nude, save for her cute holiday socks, and the necklace he'd given her, the pink gemstone on it now resting against her skin, just barely entering the slight valley her bare breasts formed. "Sorry, Twerp, did I... Maybe break your concentration a little?" She titled her head ever so slightly in amusement, the right half of her body illuminated by the soft, gold-yellow light from her bedside lamp, while her left side nearly glowed as the pale, silvery moonlight pouring in from the window to Timmy's right reflected off her smooth, equally pale skin.

Timmy's lust-addled mind immediately came to the conclusion that this was not _just_ his babysitter, nor was it _just_ the girl he grew up with who he once thought was the bane of his very existence. At that very moment, she wasn't even _just_ Vicki, she was a goddess descended from a plane of existence his mind couldn't even fathom, who'd come down to grace him with her presence and, as she put it; 'rock his world'. A feeling he couldn't even begin to describe came over him, as his heart rate quickened considerably, and his stomach suddenly felt like it contained a veritable _swarm_ of butterflies. _"Is this... What_ love _feels like?"_ He mentally asked himself, though his young mind had neither the years nor the experience to give him anything close to an answer.

"Ahh... I'm just _so_ beautiful, you're speechless, right?" Vicki questioned playfully, giving the head of his cock a gentle little squeeze with the fingers of her right hand as she delicately slipped her left down her chest and abdomen, then between her legs to settle it on and cover her sex.

"Y-You're not far off..." The teen quietly gasped out, his penis twitching as he felt the girl run a finger back and forth across the underside of its tip in a sort of half-circle motion.

"Heh... And it sounds like you aren't, either..." The red-head chuckled as knelt up on her knees and gently pushed Timmy's member forward a little, at the same time forming a 'V' with the fingers of her left hand, the careful action parting the delicate pink folds of her nether regions. "Nnh..." A low, quiet whine escaped her as she pushed the teen's cock forward a little more and lowered herself onto it, the tip pressing against her entrance and making her body tense up on its own accord.

Timmy, meanwhile; watched with bated breath as the very tip of his penis entered his babysitter, then stopped, the organ meeting some resistance as Vicki's descent onto it slowed. He could feel the wet folds of her vagina part ever so slightly, her hot entrance feeling tight around his cock, and clearly not as keen to permit him entry as Vicki herself was.

At the same time, Vicki was doing her best to keep quiet, the older girl biting down on her lower lip as she braced her left hand on Timmy's abdomen, pressing it against his navel, while her right tightly gripped his left thigh, allowing her to both keep her balance and control the speed of her descent. "Ngah..." A small cry escaped her lips, though the teen was unable to tell if it was one of pain, or pleasure.

"Agh..." The brunet groaned as he felt a bit more of himself slip into the girl, and his hands quickly found their way to her thighs, then slipped up them to settle on her hips, slightly damp with sweat.

"W-Wait-" Vicki spoke up in a tone that was just shy of needful, her voice small and almost meek, her eyes widening a little as she looked down to meet Timmy's.

"I kn-know..." He breathed out, the grip his hands had on her hips marginally tightening as he exerted every ounce of self-control he had to keep his hips from bucking upward, despite his instincts screaming at him to do so. Whether Vicki realized it or not, her slow, careful descent onto his cock was absolute _torture_ for him; every second feeling like an eternity as her inner walls parted, albeit in a seemingly begrudging way; allowing a bit more of himself into her.

Then, Vicki's entrance climbed below the head of his member, and the organ suddenly slipped in at a much quicker pace, the force she'd been exerting down on it causing his length to penetrate her up to its hilt.

"Aah!" Vicki cried out, her eyes almost winced closed; while Timmy sucked in a sharp gasp of air, the shock of entering his babysitter so suddenly sending electric-feeling sparks through his body, and making him inadvertently pull her down onto his erection by her hips, forcing him just a tiny bit deeper inside her. "Nn-You- Ah... You d-didn't hear th-that..." She blushed a bright crimson, her voice still sounding small and meek, completely unlike her in every way to Timmy's ears.

"Pretty s-sure I _did_..." The fifteen year old grinned, peeking his right eye open at the older girl.

"Y-Yeah well... If _you_ were a girl, and the th-thickest things _you'd_ ever had in your pussy w-were a couple of your fingers, y-you'd-! ...Nnh..." The twenty-one year old facepalmed in a lame attempt to cover the red blush blooming across her cheeks and nose. "N-Never mind..."

Timmy's grin remained, finding this new, somewhat inexperienced side of his babysitter downright adorable. Her mental filter had apparently been turned off, and with it, the need he assumed she had to always appear stoic and sure of herself. There was no doubt that she was still the more experienced one out of the two of them, but her tone and actions held an uncertainty that made him somehow feel more at ease.

With that in mind, the teen held the older girl's hips and began to pull out of her, his own hips slowly bucking downward against the bed; the feeling of Vicki's hot inner walls sliding against his cock as he pulled out reigniting the familiar feeling of a deep, weighty warmth in his gut, while the girl above him again tried to contain the cute, aroused little noises her mouth insisted on making.

Once the pink lips of her vagina reached the head of his member again, he reentered her, the resistance he'd felt earlier nearly completely gone this time. "Nnh..." He moaned as the red-head reached the base of his erection; Vicki letting out a low moan herself as the slight pain she'd felt the first time he entered her was now almost entirely absent, replaced by a warm, almost tingly sensation that radiated out from her womanhood to the rest of her body.

"Heh... Heehee... Y-You good to keep going, Twerp?" She shot him a teasing little smile, her hands moving up to his, still gripping her hips; and settling on his wrists to gently caress them.

"You're one t-to talk..." Timmy responded shakily, pinching the slightly protruding bone of her right hip with his thumb and index finger, making her squirm at the ticklish sensation it brought out in her.

" _I'm_ fine." She responded matter-of-factly, raising an eyebrow at the teen as she wiggled her hips slightly, making his grip on them tighten as he bucked against her with a sharp exhalation of air.

"Agh... Hah... M-Maybe we should just-Ngh!" Timmy cut himself off with yet another moan as Vicki pushed herself up with her legs, just high enough so only the head of his cock remained inside her, then forcefully dropped back down on his member, again sending it in all the way to the hilt.

"Ah~!" Another cry escaped her as her mind began to feel hazy, the sensation of coming down hard on the teen's cock wracking her body with a brief explosion of pleasure.

"Y-Yeah, that..." The brunet gasped out, his babysitter having finished his suggestion with her last action. Repeating his earlier action, Timmy lifted Vicki slightly by her hips, while bucking his own downward, then thrust himself back into her, right as the tip of his penis began to slip out.

Before long, the two had formed a sort of rhythm, with Vicki meeting Timmy halfway and pushing herself up with her knees so he didn't have to pull back as far between each thrust, and Timmy's hands sliding down to firmly cup each of her buttocks, affording him a better grip on the girl(or so he told himself).

"I-Hah... I... Hahn... T-Timmy... Ah!" Vicki's breathless moans were cut off as she felt herself begin to tip to her left, before she cried out as she started to fall, only to quickly realize Timmy was the _reason_ she was tipping over, as he reversed their positions and gently set her down on the bed, then quickly thrust back into her, his right hand moving to her left thigh to hold it up and keep her legs parted, though the red-head was quick to wrap the extremity around the teen's waist, effectively pulling him closer to her, and thus, pushing his cock deeper into her.

A hungry grin worked its way across the brunet's face as he leaned closer to his babysitter and pressed his lips to hers, the kiss lasting nary more than a second as they both broke it for air, each breath they took ragged and hot from the escalating pace of their lovemaking.

"Ah-! Fuck, Timmy! Ri-Right there-! Just a-Aah!" Vicki felt her toes unconsciously curl inward as she squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lower lip, a bit of drool leaking out of her mouth as an orgasm ripped through her body, setting every nerve ending alight before detonating them in an explosion of pleasure and ecstasy that made her body momentarily feel like it was wrapped in the warmest, most comfortable blanket one could find.

Timmy, on the other hand; scarcely knew what hit him as his last thrust into his babysitter caused the inner walls of her vagina to contract and clamp down on his cock, sending him careening into a climax of his own as he felt both of the girl's legs wrap around him, one looping around the small of his back while the other pressed its foot against his butt, neither allowing him to pull away by so much as an inch... Not that he wanted to. A mind-numbing wave of pleasure rocked his body as he felt his cock erupt inside the girl, the tightness and mild twitching of her inner walls seemingly trying to milk every drop of seed he had out of him.

For a few moments, the teen barely moved-barely _thought_ -only having the presence of mind to take in slow, ragged breaths as he held himself up over his red-haired bed mate. Before long, however; he sank forward, delicately butting his forehead against Vicki's. "Hah... I-Uh... Holy Hell that was... Wow..."

"Heehee!" The girl giggled cutely, but wearily. "Y-You... You're telling m-me..." She brought her left hand up to the teen's face, at the same time unwinding her legs from around his waist; and gave his cheek a gentle caress as he closed the distance between them and planted a tender, lingering kiss on her lips.

"Ngh..." Timmy pulled away, both arms giving out as he laid himself down on top of his babysitter and used her right shoulder as a pillow, though she didn't seem to mind, considering he was _far_ from heavy. "I am _spent_." The brunet declared tiredly, his body nearly drenched with sweat, much like Vicki's; and feeling like it had just ran a marathon.

"Good thing we're already in bed then, huh?" The red-head reached her right arm toward the edge of her comforter, then simply flipped the large blanket over Timmy and herself, wrapping it around the two of them as she pulled the teen a bit closer.

"Mm... Yeah..." Timmy sleepily wrapped his arm around the older girl, smiling at how nice it felt to cuddle her so close. "Merry... Christmas, Vicki."

"Hm?" The twenty-one year old looked down at her Twerp, then turned her head to look at her bedside table, and the alarm clock sitting on it, which currently indicated the time as thirteen minutes after midnight. "Heh..." She turned back toward the teen, settling her chin in his soft brown locks of hair as she felt her eyelids beginning to grow heavy. "Merry Christmas, Timmy..."


End file.
